Nuestro amor es un secreto
by Konohaa girl
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha: chico popular, el mejor de la clase, novio de Sakura Haruno...  ¿novio? Mentira, no lo es, solo ella lo cree así  . Así es como los demás lo ven, ya que en realidad oculta algo... y es su verdadera relación amorosa con alguien más...
1. Capítulo 1

Bueno, aquí subiendo otra de mis creaciones...

Perdón si el summary no les gusta pero no soy muy buena resumiendo en pocas palabras como puede llegar a ser la historia, sobre todo una que ideé de la nada...

Espero que les guste y comenten que les pareció...

No saben lo que puede llegar a suceder en esta historia... ohh, solo quise implantarles intriga pero no me salió bien, jaja.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con mi humilde fic,

Besitos y disfrutenlo!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-P-profesor, ¿p-puedo ir a la e-enfermería?

-¿Te sientes mal? Estas pálida.

-Sí.

-Vete entonces.

-G-gracias

Luego de eso, la chica de cabellos azulados hasta la cintura y ojos perlados, salió del salón con paso apurado.

¿Qué le sucedía a esa chica? Si se sentía mal desde antes no hubiera venido a la escuela.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? – escuchó a su lado.

-Sí, sólo pensaba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada que te interese Sakura.

-Sasuke, no le hables así a tu novia – dijo con tono de reproche la chica de cabellos rosados y ojos de color jade.

-Hmp – fue lo último que emitió.

.

.

¿Por qué tenía que ser esa molestia su novia? El nunca se lo había pedido, y menos se había fijado en ella alguna vez.

Pero esas eran las consecuencias de ser el popular de la clase y, sobretodo de la escuela entera.

Ya ni recordaba desde cuando lo perseguían y acosaban las chicas, era un trabajo esconderse de ellas para tener paz. Y más molesto era el rechazarlas a todas una y otra vez.

Tampoco recordaba cuando esa idiota a su lado se había autoproclamado su novia. Si se ponía a hacer cuentas, podría haber sido hace más de dos años, cuando tenían quince.

Tantas veces la rechazó, y ella otras tantas veces más volvía a decirle la misma pregunta "¿Puedo ser tu novia?" con esa voz odiosa, que se hartó rotundamente hasta el punto de decirle que hiciera lo quiera. Por eso era ahora "su novio ".

Al menos tanta desgracia traía sus beneficios. Ya no era acosado por las demás muchachas, por lo que podía caminar tranquilo por las calles, siempre y cuando no fuera con esa colgada de su brazo y presumiendo de haber "ganado el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha".

.

.

-Sasuke – lo llamó el maestro - Me preocupa Hinata, ¿podrías ir a fijarte cómo está?

-¿Por qué tiene que ser él? – exclamó con arrogancia Sakura mientras le tomaba el brazo.

-Porque tiene las mejores notas de la clase, así que no será un problema que pierda minutos de ella.

- Pero…

-Y tu no deberías cuestionarme señorita.

-Profesor – dijo Sasuke desarmándose del agarre de la chica y levantándose – iré ya mismo.

-Gracias Sasuke.

Salió del salón, aliviado de por fin estar solo. No la soportaba más pero no tenia caso terminar con ella, ya que al momento de hacerlo seguramente le regalaría una escena que no tenía ganas de presenciar.

Llegó a la puerta de la enfermería donde seguramente estaría la chica enferma, pero antes de entrar escuchó la conversación que se llevaba a cabo adentro.

-Ya te ves mejor, el color te ha regresado – decía la voz que seguramente pertenecía a la enfermera.

-S-si, m-muchas gracias – tartamudeaba la chica – e-es que no m-me he e-estado alimentando bien, a-además e-el desayuno d-de hoy d-debió e-estar en mal e-estado.

-Bueno, entonces ya sabes que no debes saltarte las comidas. ¿Entendido?

-S-si…

En eso Sasuke golpeó la puerta y, cuando se le dio el permiso, entró con su cara característica de frialdad. Ahí la vio a la chica, acostada en la camilla, sobre las sabanas, y a la enfermera sentada a su lado.

-El profesor me mandó a ver como se encontraba la alumna.

-Ya se encuentra mejor, es algo característico en los jóvenes de hoy en día – retiró su vista del chico para dirigirla a Hinata – puedes retirarte cuando quieras, cariño.

-De a-acuerdo, e-entonces me r-retiro ahora – dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Antes espera – la detuvo la joven enfermera – te daré un certificado para que no hagas educación física en la próxima hora.

-G-gracias.

Salieron de la enfermería cuando sonó el timbre del recreo, haciendo que todos los alumnos salieran a descansar antes de sus siguientes clases. El pasillo estaba lleno.

-M-muchas g-gracias U-uchiha-san.

-No hay de qué, fui mandado por el maestro.

-B-bueno, me iré a p-preparar para la c-clase que viene. Ha-hasta luego.

-Hmp.

Sasuke la vio alejarse, ahora tenía mejor aspecto y lo que era mejor, no tendría que hacer deportes. Eso si que se lo envidiaba, ya que el no tenia ganas de hacer nada de lo que restaba del día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke! – le gritó su amigo rubio - ¡estoy libre!¡la pelota!

-¡De acuerda, ahí va! – decía

Esta vez les tocaba jugar al futbol en educación física. Mientras Sasuke hacia su pase se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas que utilizaban la cancha de al lado.

Todas estaban exasperadas con el solo hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera jugando maravillosamente cerca de ellas.

-Tiempo – gritó el maestro luego de soplar su silbato – salgan de la cancha y entren el equipo 3 y 4. Los demás pueden ir a descansar o al baño, pero en veinte minutos los quiero listos aquí.

Sasuke se retiró al baño a refrescar un poco y luego caminó hacia el depósito donde guardaban las cosas de deportes, para descansar un poco sin ser molestado en los quince minutos que aún le quedaban.

En eso se abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera tocar la manija de la misma, dando paso a la imagen de una chica de ojos perlados y cabello azulado.

-U-uchiha-san, l-lo siento, y-ya me retiro.

Se disponía a salir pero algo la detuvo, era la mano de él que le sostenía fuertemente el brazo.

-No hace falta – dijo y acto siguiente la metió dentro del lugar.

Cerró la puerta y la acorraló contra la misma. Luego comenzó a besarle el cuello, partiendo del hombro izquierdo hasta llegar a su boca donde, sin poder contenerse la besó apasionadamente.

Ella se dejó, sin oponerse ante nada y levantó sus brazos para enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos azabaches.

-Hiciste que me preocupara – dijo interrumpiendo el beso y mirándola a los ojos – tu aspecto de esta mañana me preocupó demasiado.

-Y-ya estoy bien Sasuke – contestó con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le encantaba.

-No quiero que vuelvas a saltarte ninguna comida, y cuando comas que sean cosas buenas, no esas porquerías, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, lo p-prometo.

Volvieron a besarse y luego abrazarse como si no quisieran separarse nunca más. Hace días que habían estado así por el tan solo hecho de tener que encontrar un momento así para poder verse y estar juntos.

-Tengo que irme, el partido va a reiniciar – emitió separándose de ella.

-E-está bien, y-yo también d-debo irme.

-Bueno, te llamaré a la tarde cuando vuelvas del trabajo.

-D-de acuerdo.

El la miró mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas con sus dedos pulgares, no quería irse, pero debía. Al despedirse le dio otro beso y a antes de abrir la puerta, donde previamente se encontraba ella, volvió a mirarla y le regaló una encantadora sonrisa, esa que solo ella conocía.

-Adiós mi Hina, te amo.

-Adiós Sasuke, yo también.

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, los cuales se preparaban para regresar a jugar. Había estado a solas con ellas, por lo que había recuperado sus fuerzas para seguir fingiendo y ocultando el amor que se tenían desde hace dos años.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

Gracias por sus comentarios,

aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo,

Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Amor ¿me acompañas a casa?

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer, y no me llames amor – contestó con un tono de voz frío, el que siempre usaba con ella.

-Ay no seas así.

-¡Ya te dije Sakura que no puedo!- le gritó. Estaba harto de su insistencia.

-Sasuke – pronunció con intenciones de llorar – no seas así conmigo.

-Está bien, pero solo para que me dejes en paz.

-Sí mi Sasuke-kun, eres un dulce – dijo ahora con una sonrisa en su cara.

Se encaminaron hacia la casa de ella, la cual se encontraba en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Sasuke no resistía más esa vida, si tan solo se acabara para poder ser feliz junto a quien realmente amaba, necesitaba, anhelaba…

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la muchacha se giró para abrazarlo y luego besarlo, cosa que él rechazó.

-¿Por qué nunca me quieres besar Sasuke? Soy tu novia después de todo. Es como si no me quisieras.

-Si mal no recuerdo, eres mi novia porque tú misma te nombraste así, yo nunca te lo pedí.

-Pero tú aceptaste, recuerdo que me dijiste…

-Que hicieras lo que quieras, total no me importaba.

-Bueno, no importa Sasuke-kun, ya haré que te mueras por besarme, por estar a mi lado siempre, y necesitarme cuando no esté.- dicho esto le besó la mejilla y entró a su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez en su propio cuarto, se recostó en la cama.

-Hinata, si tan solo no tuvieras miedo de hacer público lo nuestro – pronunció casi en un susurro mirando al techo.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía feliz de haber estado con ella apenas unos minutos, a escondidas de todos. Ella era hermosa, le completaba, con tan solo su existencia, sus problemas se olvidaban.

-¿Por qué no te conocí antes?

.

.

.

**…Flash Back…**

.

.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año de la secundaria, espero que la hayan pasado bien en sus vacaciones y sobre todo descansado, ya que deberán comenzar sus estudios. ¡Esfuércense! – daba la bienvenida la directora del colegio. – Ahora pueden retirarse a sus salones.

Una vez en su asiento, Sasuke se dispuso a sacar sus cosas pero el sonido de la silla al lado suyo hizo que se detuviera a observar quien se atrevía a sentarse cerca de él.

Vio a la molesta niña de pelos rosados, la que desde prácticamente los doce años lo perseguía constantemente.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, me alegro mucho que estemos en el mismo salón otra vez, y sobre todo en el mismo banco – decía con una sonrisa irritable.

No respondió nada, solo se limitó a mirar al frente esperando a que el profesor entrarse para dar comienzo a la clase.

-Ah Sasuke, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-No

-No seas malo, solo es una pregunta.

-Ya sé que será la misma de siempre Sakura y tú ya sabes su respuesta.

-Está bien, ya tendré oportunidad de formularla

.

.

.

El día pasó lamentablemente muy lento, entre clases aburridas y chicas molestándolo. Por suerte ya se había acabado, por lo que trataría de irse a su casa antes de que lo vieran.

-¡Sasuke! – escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó sin darse la vuelta y siguiendo caminando.

-Vengo a hacerte la pregunta.

-Que molesta eres – se paró y la miró – de acuerdo, hazla para acabar aquí con todo esto.

-¿Puedo ser tu novia?

-No

-Por favor Sasuke, yo te quiero y se que tú a mi también

-Debes haberlo soñado, porque no me interesas. – anunció dándose la vuelta

-¡Sasuke!

-Ay Sakura, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, ya me cansaste. Adiós

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, todos en la escuela lo miraban al llegar, algunas chicas lloraban y los muchachos se veían victoriosos, como si pudieran llevarse el mundo por delante.

-¿Qué sucede acá? – se mencionó a si mismo.

-¡Sasuke! – gritó su amigo cuando lo vio entrar al salón - ¿Es verdad? Dime que no.

-¿Qué cosa Naruto?

-Lo de Sakura-chan y tú.

-¿Qué es lo que andan diciendo?

-Que son novios, que tú te le propusiste ayer a la salida del colegio.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó ante lo que había escuchado, no podía creerlo.

-Eso significa que no, ¿no?

-Significa que…

-¡Sasuke-kun! – le interrumpió un grito meloso y fastidioso.

-¡Qué!

-¿Así le hablas a tu novia? – respondió colgándosele del brazo.

-¿Novia? – cada vez entendía menos.

-Si, novia. Ayer me dijiste que aceptabas estar conmigo.

-Te dije que hicieras lo que quieras, ¡no que saldría contigo!

-Pero Sasuke…

En eso entró el profesor, haciendo que se interrumpiera la conversación de ellos dos. Los hizo sentar a todos diciendo que tenía que decirles algo importante.

-Alumnos, hoy se incorpora una nueva alumna al establecimiento. Por motivos de papeleo no pudo empezar ayer junto con ustedes.

Sasuke escuchaba ausentemente, no le interesaba quien vendría, total sería, seguramente una nueva seguidora.

-Vamos, entra – la animó el profesor.

Sasuke escuchó susurros de parte de sus compañeros, al parecer hablaban de sus ojos, fue por eso que la curiosidad dio camino libre a que levantara el rostro para verla.

.

.

Era hermosa.

Sus cabellos largos hasta la cintura eran de un color azul oscuro, su cuerpo perfecto, con el uniforme escolar; sus ojos, de color perla, su rostro… parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Era hermosa, perfecta, delicada…

Por primera vez en su vida, todos sus problemas y rabias se esfumaron, haciendo que solo pudiera observarla a ella.

-M-mucho g-gusto, mi n-nombre es Hinata Hyuuga – emitió con una dulce voz

-Jaja – rio Sakura por lo bajo – además de fea, tartamuda.

Eso lo molestó. ¿Quién se creía para decir eso? Si era como un ángel.

-Hmp, primero deberías verte tú en el espejo – susurró para sí.

-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke?

-Nada que te importe.- contestó fríamente.

-Bueno, puedes sentarte en aquel banco, delante de Sasuke – señaló el maestro. – Sasuke, levanta la mano para que sepa quién eres.

-Sí – automáticamente se levantó de su asiento, sin pensarlo.

-Solo era tu mano, pero eso también vale. De acuerdo, ve Hinata.

-S-sí – y con una sonrisa se acercó al muchacho que, nuevamente tomando asiento, trataba de no mirarla ya que, si lo seguía haciendo, no podría ser capaz de controlarse. Y debía controlarse, después de todo el era Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

**…Fin Flash Black…**

.

.

.

.

.

Se había quedado dormido tras recordar como la conoció. Cuando despertó vio la hora, ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde, seguramente ya estaría en su casa.

Se levantó para cambiarse la ropa del colegio y para buscar algo de tomar. Entre todo eso se habían hecho las cinco y media, por lo que subió nuevamente a su habitación para llamarla.

Se recostó sobre su cama y marcó el número. Esperó, pero no contestaron. Lo intentó de nuevo, ahora recibiendo respuesta.

-¿Hola? – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-Hola, ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

-¡Sasuke! Que b-bueno q-que me llamas. E-estaba preparándome a-algo de c-comer.

-Hinata, espero que sea algo saludable esta vez.

-Si, n-no te preocupes.

-Si me preocupo, y no me digas que no lo haga porque sabes que no te haré caso.

-B-bueno, s-si eso q-quieres. ¿Qué e-estuviste haciendo t-todo este t-tiempo?

-Y bien llegué me quedé dormido, asi que no hice mucho. Recién despierto.

-¿T-tanto d-dormiste? Que s-suerte, yo t-también q-qusiera. Últimamente m-me siento m-muy cansada.

-Eso es por quedarte hasta tarde estudiando, ya te dije que no necesitas desvelarte, eres una de las mejores en la clase.

-L-lo sé, p-pero quiero s-seguir esforzándome.

-Sabes una cosa… - decidió cambiar de tema para que no empezara a decirle que no se preocupara por ella.

-¿Q-qué? – su voz sonó intrigada.

-Soñé algo hermoso.

-¿E-en serio? ¿Qué c-cosa?

-Con el día que entraste al colegio. Y lo que sentí al verte.

-E-eso fue hace m-mucho, y-yo apenas r-recuerdo lo n-nerviosa q-que estaba. Ah si, t-tambien c-como te levantaste p-para i-indicarme mi lugar, m-me pareció m-muy tierno.

-A mi no, se sentí un estúpido.

Estuvieron como una hora y media hablando hasta que ella dijo que tenía que irse, debía ir a preparar la cena, ya que era la que se encargaba de todo en su casa, luego de la muerte de su madre hace apenas cuatro años.

Se despidieron y Sasuke decidió ir a bañarse, para luego cenar y acostarse finalmente, esperando que un nuevo día empezase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, acá les dejo la conti,

Besos!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se levantó, no por la alarma, sino a causa de la luz que le cegaba. El sol estaba más radiante que nunca, por lo que estaría despejado y tal vez caluroso.

Tomó un baño, se cambió y bajo a desayunar, al parecer era el único que quedaba en la casa ya que ni el auto de sus padres, ni el de su hermano se encontraban.

Arriba de la mesa había una nota con su nombre, como todos los días, la cual decía, como siempre, que su desayuno estaba en el microondas. Su madre, a pesar de que el ya estuviera grande, lo seguía tratando como a un niño. A él igual no le molestaba, en cambio, le gustaba.

Al terminar de desayunar, lavó lo que había ensuciado, subió al baño para cepillarse los dientes, agarró luego su mochila y partió hacia la escuela.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó, tomó aire para vivir su castigo diario pero, por suerte, aun estaba a salvo ya que no había escuchado ningún grito llamándolo.

Entró al salón, pero no había llegado nadie todavía, lo que se hizo preguntarse si su reloj funcionaba bien. Eran las 7.45, definitivamente había llegado quince minutos antes.

Se sentó en su banco, esperando a que arribara el resto y mirando hacia la ventana.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, así que se volteó a ver quién era. ¡Que linda sorpresa! Era su Hina que venía muy interesada leyendo un libro, por lo que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Se sentó a dos bancos de distancia de él, en la misma fila, delante, muy entretenida con su lectura, motivo por el cual se asustó cuando él habló.

-Me molesta que te interese mucho más un libro que yo, y encima ese que ya has leído cuatro veces.

-¡S-sasuke! Me a-asustaste – dijo girando medianamente su cuerpo en la silla para verlo ahí, con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, observándola – y-y es la q-quinta vez q-que lo leo, n-no la c-cuarta.

Se quedaron mirando un buen rato hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Cuándo podremos estar juntos sin escondernos? Estoy cansado de esto.

-E-es que t-tengo m-miedo.

-No tienes por qué tenerlo. Nadie se atrevería a dañarte si yo les dijera.

-Y-ya f-fui muchas v-veces amenazada por t-tu n-novia en e-el p-pasado.

-¿Te auto amenazaste? Es difícil imaginarse eso.

-Sasuke, y-ya sabes d-de q-quien hablo.

-Ella no es mi novia, solo se lo cree ella misma, y todo el resto, pero por su culpa.

-Y hace d-dos a-años.

-Puedo terminar con ella ahora mismo si quieres, aunque ya lo haya intentado antes y no le entre en la cabeza.

-N-no, e-está bien – dijo volviéndose a acomodar en su silla y mirando al frente.

-Para mí no, te daré solo un mes más para que arregles ese asunto.

-D-dame dos.

-No, ya bastante que te di un año y medio.

-P-por favor.

Lo miró nuevamente con esos ojos que lograban hacerlo acceder a cualquier cosa.

-Está bien, pero si lo haces antes del plazo, mejor.

-G-gracias.

Volvió a leer la página en donde se quedó antes de la charla, debían seguir fingiendo que entre ellos no había nada más que compañerismo.

-Hinata.

-¿Qué Uchiha-san?

-Hoy estas muy linda

-G-gracias – contestó sonriendo y sonrojándose.

-No te sonrojes

-¿C-cómo s-sabes q…?

-Te conozco, no hace falta que te esté viendo para saberlo

No dijeron más nada ya que la puerta volvió a abrirse nuevamente, dando paso al amigo rubio del chico.

-Sasuke, que extraño verte aquí a estas horas.

-Lo extraño es verte a ti Naruto, ya me parecía que era un lindo día y que no llovería. Pero al ver lo puntual que estas hoy presiento venir una tormenta.

-No seas así. Hola Hinata – dijo acercándosele a ella para saludarla y sentarse al lado.

-Hola N-naruto-kun.

-¿Qué leías?

-M-mi n-novela f-favorita - contestó mostrándole la portada.

-Ah, ya veo. De seguro estabas más divertida con esto que con la presencia de Sasuke.

-¡Naruto! – gritó el otro muchacho – estoy aquí todavía.

-Ya lo sé, sino no lo hubiera dicho.

.

.

.

Mientras seguían hablando, los demás alumnos llegaban al salón, esperando que comenzase la clase de literatura.

Una vez en ella, el profesor les informó que debían hacer un trabajo de investigación sobre el Renacimiento, idea que a ninguno le gustó hasta que se enteraron que sería en grupos.

-¿De a cómo estamos sentados? – preguntó Sakura esperando un sí.

_Perfecto, _pensaba Sasuke, _lo que me faltaba_.

-No Sakura, por las notas que tuvieron en el examen de la semana pasada. Elegirán entre los que tuvieron las mismas que ustedes mismos.

_Más que perfecto_, volvía a pensar, _sólo una persona más sacó un diez como yo_.

-¿Cuándo debemos entregarlo? – quiso saber Sasuke.

-Dentro de una semana, así que quiero los trabajos sobre mi escritorio antes de ingresar al salón el martes que viene. ¿Entendido?

-Sí - contestaron todos

.

.

.

.

.

Al sonar el timbre, se levanto para hablar con su compañera de trabajo pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke?

-A hablar con Hinata.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-Sasuke…

No le contestó, siguió hasta donde se encontraba ella guardando sus cosas.

-Hinata

-¿S-sí?

-Quiero reunirme cuanto antes, quiero que el informe quede perfecto.

-D-de acuerdo, ¿C-cuando…?

-¿Te parece hoy? – no la dejó terminar.

-S-sí, h-hoy es m-mi día libre e-en el t-trabajo, así q-que podré – contestó con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

-Si n-no es m-mucha molestia, p-preferiría en l-la mía. Es q-que mi p-padre n-no vendrá hasta t-tarde y d-debo hacer c-cosas.

-Nos vemos allí entonces a las tres.

-S-sí.

Se volteó para volver a juntar sus cosas pero recordó que no "sabía su dirección".

-¿Dónde queda tu casa? No sé a dónde iba a ir en realidad. –preguntó viéndola de nuevo.

-E-es cierto, p-perdone. T-tome.

Le alcanzó un papel con su dirección escrita, el cual guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa y que, además, sabía que no tendría necesidad de mirar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

Qué lindo! Les gusta el fic ^^

**A**cá les dejo la conti pero antes les vuelvo a agradecer por todos sus comentarios :)

Disfrutenlo!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hinata, recuerda que a eso de las tres estaré en tu casa – le recordó antes de dejar el salón.

-S-sí.

A Sakura eso no le gustaba nada. ¿Por qué les había tocado juntos? No podían…

Corrió hacia su novio para que no se fuera sin ella.

-Sasuke, ¿me acompañas de nuevo?

-No, debo irme a casa a cambiarme para luego ir a hacer el trabajo.

-La verdad no me gusta la idea de que la Hyuuga sea tu compañera… Ya sé ¿te acompaño?

-Lamento el informarte que no lo harás. No, espera, en realidad no lo lamento.

-Sasuke, no seas malo. Pasa por mi así podemos ir juntos, ¿si?

-No lo haré, no quiero ningún estorbo, y para que sepas, no te acompañaré a tu casa, asi que puedes dar media vuelta y dejarme tranquilo.

-Sasuke…

-¡Hasta nunca!

La dejó ahí en medio de la vereda. No veía el tiempo en el que pasaran esos dos meses que le ofreció a Hinata para que arreglara su problema antes de poder decir al fin a todos y cada uno que ellos _sí_ era algo. Que su relación era verdadera, que se amaban como nadie más.

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó y esperó a se le fuese abierta la puerta.

En eso apareció ella vestida aún con el uniforme.

-P-pasa, p-perdón p-por hacerte e-esperar, es q-que e-estaba en la b-biblioteca b-buscando información.

-No importa – respondió entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. - ¿estás sola? – preguntó mirando si había movimiento por la casa.

-S-sí.

Sasuke le sonrió y tomó el rostro entre sus manos para besarla, a lo que ella correspondió rápidamente.

-Sasuke – decía entre besos – hay q-que… hacer… e-el t-tra…bajo.

-No quiero – le reprochó abrazándola.

-V-vamos, ¿n-no era q-que querías s-sacarte una buena n-nota?

-Quería, ahora prefiero estar así.

-N-no seas holgazán. T-terminémoslo lo a-antes p-posible así…

-¿Así? – la miró con una gran expresión de persuasión.

-Así d-después p-podemos v-ver una p-película o a-algo p-parecido, n-no sé.

-Hinata, no trates de mentir.

-N-no miento, v-vamos.

Le tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hacia la biblioteca donde ya había unos libros, sobre la mesa, abiertos.

Durante dos horas no hicieron más que leer anotar y trabajar, se tomaban en serio el trabajo.

.

.

Ya a eso de las cinco y media habían terminado, y para su asombro había quedado demasiado bien.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó Sasuke – Ya terminamos. – dijo acariciándole la mano.

-N-no sé, ¿V-vemos una p-película?

-¿Sigues empeñada en eso?

-Sí.

-Está bien, vamos.

-G-gracias – y acto seguido le besó en la mejilla.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y tu hermana? – preguntó tras no verla por la casa.

-E-está en lo d-de una a-amiga, c-creo q-que se q-quedará a dormir ahí. – respondió sentándose en el sillón y siendo abrazada por el chico.

-¿Crees?

-Sí, d- dijo q-que llamaría a las s-siete p-para avisarme q-que haría. Bueno – dijo dando inicio a la película – ahí empieza.

Sasuke no prestaba atención a la película, sino a ella quien estaba emocionada con la trama desde el comienzo.

Se sentía tan bien estar así, como estaba en ese momento, junto a ella, sin estar fingiendo.

Y pensar que hace dos años había hecho hasta lo imposible por estar cerca de ella, sin mostrar signos de interés a los demás.

.

.

.

…**Flash Back…**

Hace una semana que había ingresado, y hace una semana que la observaba. Se sentía idiotizado y ridículo. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba muy interesado en una chica que no conocía en nada.

Debía hacer algo, como hablarle pero, ¿qué le diría?

La suerte le llegó un día, un mes después, cuando se la encontró en el depósito de las cosas de deportes, buscando una pelota.

-¿Te ayudo? – le preguntó al ver que era su oportunidad de no ser visto por nadie.

-U-uchiha-san – se había asustado – s-si no e-es mucha m-molestia, e-estoy b-buscando una p-pelota de v-vóley.

-Hmp, es la que está enfrente de ti.

-¿Qué? – inmediatamente alzó la vista para encontrarse con lo que buscaba. – Oh, g-gracias.

La tomó y se disponía a salir pero Sasuke se le interpuso en su camino.

-¿P-pasa algo?

-Sí… - la miraba con determinación pero lo que quería decirle no salía de su boca – sí tienes más problemas, avísame – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-G-gracias.

Después de esa vez, volvieron a cruzarse más, pero sin intenciones de hacerlo. Al parecer el destino los quería juntos, hasta el punto de, pasado los cinco meses de haberse conocido, se habían enamorado el uno del otro, pero no se lo dirían.

-Hinata, debo decirte algo.

-¿Q-qué?

Él la había citado en el lugar donde se encontraron por primera vez y hablaron.

-Me he tardado un poco pero te diré algo que tengo atorado desde que entraste al salón el segundo día de clases.

-¿E-es algo m-malo?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué e-es entonces?

La miró dulcemente.

-Sabes que yo soy, aunque no quiera serlo, un poco popular aquí.

-Sí.

-Bueno, anteriormente era perseguido por muchas chicas hasta…

-¿Q-qué Sakura-san aceptó s-ser su novia?

-Eso quisiera ella, yo no le pregunté jamás, ella cree que lo es, pero no importa ahora.

-¿E-entonces? – no entendía a lo que quería llegar el muchacho.

-Me encantas Hinata Hyuuga, y no puedo negarlo más. Me siento estúpido diciendo estas cosas pero, no sé qué me pasa, al parecer cambié en muchos aspectos al darme cuenta de este sentimiento.

No contestó nada, estaba aturdida por lo escuchado.

-Eso quiere decir que no sientes lo mismo, lo entiendo. – se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí, pero el agarre de ella a su brazo se lo impidió.

-N-no es eso.

La miró, observaba el piso.

-Y-yo s-siento lo mismo d-desde que s-se paró de su a-asiento e-el primer d-día. Pero… t-tiene novia.

-No la tengo – dijo alejándose de la puerta y levantado su mirada para que lo viera- Ya te expliqué lo que en realidad sucede.

-Aun a-así, n-no podría p-pasar nada e-entre n-nosotros…

-¿P-por qué?

-E-es algo q-que sucede e-en mi familia.

-Pero quiero estar contigo.

-Y-yo también

Hinata comenzó a llorar, y Sasuke a calmarla con un abrazo.

-Entonces, estemos juntos.

-N-no puedo, s-si se e-enteran…

-Entonces no lo harán.

-¿C-cómo…? – se separó de él para verle a la cara.

-Será un secreto.

Ella le sonrió, lo que le impulsó a Sasuke a besarla. Por fin sentía esos labios que deseaba desde hace tiempo, además de, una vez por todas, saber que sentía lo mismo por él, que lo aceptaba.

Ya no sería el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, al menos con ella, porque tendrían que fingir frente al resto que en ese galpón no había pasado nada.

…**Fin Flash Back…**

.

.

La película terminó con una Hinata desbordada por las lágrimas.

-¿T-te gustó?

-Sí, me encantó. – respondió secándole las lágrimas.

Si supiera que lo que en realidad le había gustado era el haberla tenido entre sus brazos por dos horas… no quería soltarla pero debía irse.

-Ya es muy tarde, y tu padre está por venir, será mejor que me vaya.

-E-está bien – exclamaba mientras se levantaba junto a él y lo acompañaba hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana, aunque sea a distancia.

-Nos v-vemos m-mañana – le sonreía.

Se besaron antes de que se marchara, mañana sería otro día…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará


	5. Capítulo 5

Holaa!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz =D

Aquí la nueva conti, ojalá les guste

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

.

.

-Debo felicitar rotundamente al equipo de Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el profesor ingresando al aula.

-¿Por? – preguntó Sasuke, ¿de qué hablaba este hombre?

-Por su trabajo, es el mejor que he corregido – contestó apoyando sus cosas en el escritorio y extrayendo el informe de ellos.

-Vaya, gracias – Sasuke en realidad no lo creía, ¿tan bien había quedado con solo dos horas de investigación?

-S-sí, g-gracias – repitió Hinata.

-Les debió llevar mucho tiempo, me imagino.

-E-en realidad n-nos llevó…

-Toda la semana – interrumpió Sasuke – queríamos que quedase lo mejor completo posible.

¿Acaso ella iba a decir qué fue todo un martes? Menos mal que la interrumpió, sino la coartada de haberse visto todos los días hace dos semanas por esa tarea habría quedado al descubierto.

-Me parece coherente. Fueron el único diez – exclamaba el maestro mientras le alcanzaba el trabajo a Hinata – Y por esta razón, se liberan del examen que comenzará en cinco minutos.

-¡¿Qué? – gritaron todos los alumnos al unísono.

-Sí, los demás fueron un desastre, como si creyeran que era un trabajo más que luego levantaría con el final. Si se hubieran esforzado, tal vez podrían librarse de esta como ellos.

-Pero profesor, no hemos estudiado nada – dijo una chica rubia, la mejor amiga de Hinata.

-Será sobre el trabajo mismo, si se tomaron el tiempo suficiente haciéndolo no les costará nada.

-Profesor – se levantó Sasuke - ¿nosotros dos debemos quedarnos aquí o podemos retirarnos?

-Como gusten Sasuke.

-Bueno, yo entonces me retiro hasta la próxima hora.

-Bien, y tu Hinata. – preguntó el maestro observándola.

-E-eh, c-creo q-que me iré a leer a-al p-patio. – dijo tomando un libro.

-De acuerdo, hasta la clase viene.

Sasuke y Hinata salieron del salón, vistos de muy mala manera por haber escapado de la prueba, además de salir juntos y tener tiempo, tal vez a solas, según el pensamiento de la de cabellos rosados.  
.

.

.

.

.  
Hinata se dirigía a una banca del patio pero Sasuke le advirtió que no lo hiciera, que fueran al lugar de la otra vez. Ella aceptó.

Una vez ahí dentro se sentaron sobre una colchoneta, Sasuke abrazándola mientras leía.

-Podrías al menos dejar de leer ese libro estando conmigo.

-P-pero m-me falta u-un capítulo p-para terminarlo.

-Para terminarlo por quinta vez.

-S-sabes que m-me g-gusta mucho.

-Si hubiera sabido que se te convertiría en una adicción no te lo hubiera regalado nunca en nuestro primer aniversario.

-P-pero lo hiciste.

-Hina…

-¿Qu…? – intentó decir al mirarlo pero no termino, Sasuke la besaba.

En eso cerró el libro, dejándolo en el piso, para poder girarse y abrazarlo a él.

Sasuke libró su boca para besarle el cuello y subir desde ahí hasta su oído, donde le susurró…

-Al parecer te hice olvidar del capítulo –con una cautivante risa.

-T-tiene r-razón, e-entonces voy a v-volver c-con mi libro…

-Ni se te ocurra Hyuuga.

-M-me a-asusta Uchiha-san.

-¿Te asusto?

Inmediatamente le agarró ambas muñecas con sus manos y la acostó sobre la colchoneta, quedando encima de ella. Solo se miraban a los ojos, para luego sucumbir a una sonrisa y de nuevo a los besos.

-S-sasuke, n-no sigas – le interrumpió el beso.

-¿Por qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo… aún.

-Porque s-sabes q-que puede v-venir d-después de esto.

-Ya sé, por eso no quiero parar. – dijo besándole el cuello – además ya pasó antes, es un par de meses desde la última vez.

-S-sasuke, e-estamos e-en el c-colegio.

-Está bien – exclamó alejándose y levantándose – sigue con tu libro.

-N-no te e-enojes.

-No me enojo, tienes razón de que estamos en el colegio – la miró a los ojos y le  
sonrió– No estoy molesto. ¿Vamos? – preguntó luego extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Sí – aceptó la ayuda pero al estar de pie se mareó.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, e-es que no d-desayuné p-porque llegaba t-tarde.

-Te dije que te alimentaras bien. Podrías empezar a hacerme caso de vez en cuando – le reprochó agachándose para tomar el libro. – Vamos a comprarte algo.

-S-sí.

Salieron de ahí sin ser vistos para ir a comprar algo en unas máquinas expendedoras que se situaban por el patio.

Hinata comió, observando a Sasuke con ternura por haberle ido a traer su alfajor favorito.

-Está m-muy r-rico, gracias.

-No hay porque agradecer, la próxima desayuna y también espero que empieces a dormir más. Está más que claro que casi llegas tarde por desvelarte estudiando.

- N-no fue p-por e-eso. Fue p-por… - se calló y miró al suelo.

-¿Por qué?

-E-estuve hablando p-por t-teléfono c-con él.

-¿Qué?

-Sí…

-¿Y por qué?

-M-me diste un p-plazo. E-estoy a-arreglando las c-cosas.

-Creí que tardarías, nunca pensé que lo harías tan rápido. ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que n-no se lo esperaba y q-que… - levantó la vista hacia él y le sonrió, lo que le preocupó.

-No se lo esperaba y que… – le animó a seguir.

-Qué m-me lo a-agradecía.

-¿Agradecer? Hinata, cada vez entiendo menos, especifícate.

-Esta noche… vendrá a la casa para hablar con mi padre.

-¿Le dirá de lo nuestro? No puedo permitirlo, si se entera te puede hacer cualquier cosa.

-N-no Sasuke – intentó tranquilizarlo – no v-vendrá a eso.

-¿Entonces para qué?

Hinata sonrió ante lo que le diría, era el pase que les daría, si todo salía bien, la libertad de estar juntos sin ocultárselo a nadie más.

-P-para t-terminar n-nuestro c-compromiso.

-¿Lo hará por ti? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa de alivio y sorpresa - ¿Terminará el compromiso tuyo y de él?

-S-sí.

No dijeron más, se quedaron mirando. Felices ante la situación que, mañana, les permitiría el dejar de estar separados y fingiendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6

**H**olaa! :)

Me he tardado bastante en subir la conti de todos mis fics, y perdón... En realidad todos los capis ya los tengo escritos ya que empecé a subirlos en otra página hace mucho...

Con este capi me sorprendí lo corto que está, no me acordaba que fuese tan corto. Así que otra vez perdón por tan poco...

No se preocupen, después vienen más largos, es que estos primeros capis son de cuando apenas empezaba a escribir fics, por eso es tan escaso en muchos aspectos...

Disfruten el capi, y les digo que comenzaré a subirlos más seguidos, así llegan a quedar a la par de los mismos en la otra página.

Besitos, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó, anunciando que comenzaba el recreo. Las dos únicas personas que se encontraban fuera del salón tuvieron que separarse ante el hecho de que saldrían todos los alumnos.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.

-N-nos vemos.

Él se levantó sin antes rozar sus manos a modo de despedida, y se marchó hacia dentro del establecimiento, mientras ella retomaba la lectura en donde la había dejado antes.

Entró al salón, donde quedaban algunos alumnos. Ahí lo vio a su amigo, recostado sobre la mesa, como si hubiera sido derrotado.

-¿Tan mal te fue? – le preguntó parándose enfrente de él.

-Fue mi muerte Sasuke, te invito a mi funeral.

-Ay Naruto, solo fue un examen de literatura, ni que definiera tu vida. ¡Vamos! ¡Alégrate!

-Oh no – se asustó el rubio.

Decidió levantar su cabeza de la mesa para ver a su amigo. Ahí estaba, parado enfrente suyo, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo.

-Sasuke, no me agrada lo que estoy viendo. – se veía preocupado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú. Despreocupado, sonriendo y positivo. Me preocupa mucho. – en eso entrecerró los ojos - ¿Acaso sucedió algo en tu ausencia?

-Naruto, creo que pensar tanto te atrofió el cerebro.

-Sasuke, estás cambiado, así que algo debió haber pasado.

-Cree lo que quieras, yo solo me fui a descansar y disfrutar del silencio en…

-¡Sasuke! – lo interrumpió una voz

-¿Qué sucede Ino? – preguntó mirándola al entrar al aula.

-¿Has visto por casualidad a Hinata? Porque estoy buscándola pero no la encuentro.

-Sí, la vi afuera leyendo, cerca de las máquinas de comida.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke – dijo antes de sonreírle e irse.

Le caía muy bien esa chica, aunque al principio fuera una de sus fans. Pero luego de ingresar Hinata fue dejando su fascinación por él de lado para poder tener una gran amistad con la peli azul.  
Hinata más de una vez se había cuestionado si podía contarle sobre su relación y Sasuke siempre le apoyaba, pero cada vez le terminaba ganando el miedo y cedía ante la posibilidad.

Volvió la vista hacia su amigo, el cual se había quedado viendo por donde la rubia había salido.

-Mmm, ¿acaso huelo amor? – le interrogó el azabache con tono de burla.

-Jaja, no me hagas reír. ¿Amor? –reía nerviosamente.

-Naruto, con esa estupidez que acabas de decir, no hace falta una respuesta. – concluyó yendo hacia la puerta – Vamos, no te quedes ahí, ven conmigo para no tener que cargar con la otra molestia todo el recreo.

-¿Otra molestia? – repetía levantándose y alcanzando a su amigo – espero que no me estés tratando de una a mi también.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho – contestaba riendo.

-Uh Sasuke, me preocupas. Realmente estás muy feliz – decía con otra sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda y caminaban por el pasillo.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hinata! Al fin te encuentro – gritó una Ino aliviada.

-¿Q-qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada cerrando su libro.

-Nada, me desesperaba no saber dónde estabas. Ya que te fuiste con Sasuke – decía  
sonriendo pícaramente y golpeándole con su codo. – quiero saber que pasó.

-¿Q-qué p-pasó?

-Sí, dale, soy toda oídos.

-N-no pasó n-nada, sólo s-salimos del s-salón y d-después nos s-separamos.

-Hinata, mírame – la rubia estaba sonriendo – no, mejor escúchame. No tienes porque ocultármelo, ya sé que… - se calló y miró a todos lados verificando que nadie más oyera – Ya sé… - se acercó a su oído susurrándole – lo de ustedes dos.

-¿Q-qué? Ino n-no digas t-tonterías. N-no…

-Hinata, te conozco y encima estas súper nerviosa. Mírame a los ojos y niégamelo.

-I-ino, n-no e-es l-lo que p-piensas – le decía con la vista al piso.

-Estás mirando al suelo, por lo que estás mintiendo. Ya sé lo que pasa en verdad, yo – pronunció bajando la voz – los vi.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cuándo? – Hinata la vio sorprendida y con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

-Te lo diré después porque hay algo rosa acercándose.

Ino tenía razón, ahí venia Sakura, con aires de superioridad hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi novio? – preguntó a Hinata.

-Tal vez escondiéndose de ti – respondió la rubia conteniendo una risa.

-¡I-no! –le reprochó su amiga – n-no Sakura-san n-no lo s-sé.

-Hmp, bueno. Más te valía, no querría empezar a preocuparme por ti. Aunque… - agregó mirándola de arriba a abajo – veo que no hay necesidad de tomarse ese trabajo. ¿Quién podría fijarse en algo como tú?

-Nunca se sabe – le respondió Ino – La vida siempre da sorpresas.

-La verdad que sí, pero en ustedes lo dudo – concluyó Sakura y dándose media vuelta se marchó por donde había venido.

-¡Es insoportable! – gritó la rubia.

-Ino, t-te puede o-oir.

-Que lo haga, no me importa. Ahora – miró nuevamente a Hinata - ¿me dirás todo?

-E-esta bien, p-pero a la t-tarde, a-aquí no es s-seguro.

-Es verdad, bueno – se levantó con una gran sonrisa – me iré a tu casa para enterarme hasta el más mínimo detalle. Adiós amiga – dijo corriendo – debo ir al baño, te veo en el salón.

La dejó ahí, pensativa. Si su amiga había sido capaz de enterarse, ¿podría haber alguien más que ya se hubiera dado cuenta?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 7

Más contii, n.n

¿Quién será el prometido misterioso? Tal vez se sorprendan cuando lo sepan...

Espero les guste el capi,

Besitos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó, dando a saber que clases habían terminado por ese día.

-¡Amiga! –gritó Ino abrazando a Hinata por detrás - ¡Vamos! Quiero saber todo.

-Ino, p-primero suéltame y d-después v-vamos.

-Listo – dijo soltándola, estaba ansiosa por lo que sabría.

-B-bueno, vamos.

-¡Sí! – saltaba de la felicidad mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, seguida por Hinata, la que, antes de abandonar el lugar, le regaló una disimulada mirada a Sasuke, quien las veía irse un poco confundido.

-¿Se habrá decidido al fin? – se preguntó para si mismo en el momento que agarraba su mochila.

-¿Quién Sasuke-kun? – esa voz irritante lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nadie que te interese.

-No seas así conmigo, si quieres que esta relación prospere tenemos que abrirnos el uno al otro – explicó sentándose sobre la mesa y cruzando las piernas a modo de tentarlo.

-Yo no quiero que prospere algo que no existe Sakura. Naruto – llamó a su amigo que estaba guardando sus cosas – ¿te espero afuera?

-No, ya terminé. Vamos.

-Listo, hasta nunca Sakura.

-¡Sasuke! – se quedó gritando pero ambos chicos ya se habían retirado.

.

.

-Es una molestia – le contaba a su amigo mientras salían de la institución.

-Si es tanta molestia, ¿Por qué no terminas con ella?

-Porque no puedo, no hasta mañana.

-¿Mañana? ¿Qué va a pasar mañana?

-Ya sabrás Naruto, y eso puede que te aclare las dudas de mi comportamiento esta mañana.

-¿No me lo podrías decir ahora? Sabes que soy muy ansioso.

-No, tengo que irme. Nos vemos

-Nos vemos Sasuke, y mañana me cuentas.

-Si – dijo alejándose y dejando a distancia a su amigo que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Las dos muchachas llegaron a la casa de la peli azul, subieron a su habitación y se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Quieres a-algo d-de tomar?

-Sí, la historia completa. ¡Ya! – sonaba demasiado ansiosa

-B-bueno, ¿p-por donde e-empiezo?

-Yo te recomendaría que por el principio.

-B-bueno…

La chica le contó todo, desde lo que había sucedido en el primer día de clases, de su primera conversación, de sus encuentros por casualidad, hasta de cuando él se le confesó y le propuso mantener su relación en secreto para no perjudicarla.

-¿Idea suya el ocultarlo? ¡Pero que cobarde! – decía indignada su amiga.

-I-ino, no f-fue por c-cobarde – trataba de calmarla Hinata – f-fue por el a-asunto de m-mi compromiso.

-Ah, es verdad. No puedo soportar que estés en esa situación. Debes romperlo cuanto antes. Solo así podrán ser felices. Sasuke dejará a la idiota de Sakura y tu a…

-I-ino – le sonreía – eso pasará esta n-noche.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – su cara mostraba desesperación por saber.

-S-sí, él vendrá a hablar c-con mi p-padre. Él t-tampoco quiere e-esto, hasta tiene n-novia e-en secreto.

-¿Te está engañando? ¡Qué miserable!

-Jaja, p-pero no me i-importa – se reía de las ocurrencias de su amiga – Yo hice l-lo mismo.

-Es verdad. Cambiando de tema, ¡qué loco! Hace dos años que viven en esta clandestinidad y nadie se dio cuenta.

-T-tú sí.

-Sí, pero como hace un mes.

-¿C-cómo? ¿N-nos vistes?

-Sí, saliendo de mis clases particulares. Era muy tarde, creí que no quedaba nadie en la escuela pero entonces vi algo en la oscuridad, cerca de las canchas. Ya sabes lo curiosa que soy, por lo que me acerqué y me llevé una sorpresa al ver que era Sasuke. Después del asombro me vinieron las arcadas, no quería ver que estaba con Sakura, pero de pronto vi unos cabellos largos. No podía creerlo, ¡Sasuke Uchiha estaba besando a alguien y no era su novia!

-I-ino, me avergüenzo al e-escuchar esto – decía Hinata mirando al suelo y ocultando un sonrojo. - ¿Descubriste ahí q-que e-era yo?

-Sí, el color del pelo de la amante de Sasuke era igual al tuyo, y encima después los vi irse. Es que luego me escondí, necesitaba saber quién era. Sabes que siempre me gana la curiosidad.

Hinata no dijo nada, pero se sentía aliviada de no tener que estar mintiéndole a su amiga nunca más.

-Hina… - la llamó la rubia con tono pícaro.

-¿Q-qué? – esa sonrisa proveniente de ella la asustaba, ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿Ustedes ya…? – la incitaba a responder con un ademan de su mano.

-¡I-ino! – elevó la voz nerviosa – n-no m-me pregun – preguntes esas c-cosas – estaba colorada.

-Hina, estas tartamudeando más de lo normal, eso es nerviosismo… ¡No! – gritó al caer en la  
cuenta – ¡¿eso significa qué si?

-Eh…

-¡Dale! ¡Dime amiga! – le rogaba.

-S-sí – respondió casi audible, muy avergonzada.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – la bombardeaba con preguntas sin respirar.

-N-no te diré e-eso.

-¡Hinata! Bueno – resopló – solo dime si fue más de una vez.

-S-sí.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuántas?

-¡Ino!

-Dale, ¿Cuántas?

-Dos.

-¿Solo dos? ¿En dos años de relación? – se veía decepcionada.

-S-sí.

-¡Qué deprimente!

-¡I-ino!

-Bueno… no grites así, fue solo una opinión.

-E-está bien.

-¿Y cuándo fue la última? – el brillo le volvía a los ojos celeste que tenía.

-Mmm… - pensaba Hinata – como hace dos meses.

-Ah ¿y no ha habido problemas desde entonces?

-¿P-problemas?

-Sí, quiero decir, si no te falta nada… mensual.

-Ah, n-no. E-en realidad n-no me ha v-venido – dijo despreocupada.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y así nomás me lo decís? – su amiga estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-N-no te p-preocupes. L-le he p-preguntado a una e-enfermera a-ayer.

-¿Y?

-Me ha d-dicho q-que por e-el estrés q-que estoy s-sufriendo e-estaba anémica.

-¿Segura?

-S-sí.

-Que bueno – respiró profundamente.- ¿Qué? Ya son las cuatro y media – dijo mirando su reloj – Me tengo que ir. – su cara mostraba ganas de quedarse.

-B-bueno, e-entonces nos veremos m-mañana.

-Sí, y me cuentas lo que pasa esta noche.

-Sí, l-lo haré – acto seguido se levantaron y salieron de la habitación para acompañar a la rubia  
hasta la salida.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, su padre debía estar por llegar. Ella, su hermana y su prometido estaban sentados en un sillón esperando por lo que vendría.

Su hermana, Hanabi, sabía desde hace meses que Hinata se traía algo, sino fuera por todas las actitudes que tomaba respecto al tema de su compromiso.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a la imagen de un hombre de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros, ojos iguales a los de sus hijas y expresión rígida.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó ante el cuadro que había en su living.

-P-padre, t-tenemos que hablar – dijo Hinata con miedo en la voz.

-¿De qué?

-De nuestro compromiso – el joven se levantó y acercó al hombre- Vengo para ponerle fin a todo esto.

-¡Esto es todo por tu culpa! – gritó el hombre acercándose a su hija mayor - ¿Qué has hecho?

-Ella no ha hecho nada Hiashi, debemos calmarnos y hablar. – le respondió el joven.

-Está bien, vengan conmigo a la biblioteca – decía mientras se encaminaba a la misma – Hanabi, tú te quedas.

-Sí padre.

Los dos jóvenes lo siguieron y una vez dentro se sentaron, aclararían las cosas.

-Bueno, empecemos. – miró al muchacho – Tú primero, Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8

**O**tra conti :)

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Sii, era Sasori el prometido! ¿Se sorprendieron? Porue yo si, al escribirlo n.n

Espero les guste el capi.

Besos.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

.

.

-Antes que nada Hiashi, debo comunicarle que esto no ha sucedido por culpa de su hija como seguramente debe estar pensando – comenzó diciendo el pelirrojo.

-No veo otra razón sino es por culpa de ella.

-Hiashi, me extraña. – la mirada del muchacho era rígida – Creí que era una persona sensata.

-¿Cuál es el motivo entonces Sasori? – su voz mostraba molestia.

-No veo el motivo por el cual una chica de 17 años deba tener un prometido solo por la conveniencia de la empresa de su padre.

-Nuestras empresas – enfatizó el hombre - Con la unión de ustedes dos, nuestras empresas serían las más importantes.

-¿Por medio de un matrimonio? – preguntó en modo escéptico.

-¿Y con qué otra cosa sino?

-Hiashi – dijo el joven levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa socarrona – Como el dueño de mi propia empresa digo que se podría haber negociado las cosas sin involucrar a la hermosa de Hinata – la miró cambiando esa sonrisa anterior por una más dulce.

-Yo hago lo que quiero y – contestó mirándolo precavidamente - ¿Por qué dijiste "tu" empresa? Todavía falta mucho para…

-No Hiashi - le interrumpió – no falta mucho para que quede a cargo de la empresa de mi padre. A decir verdad, ya son mías desde hace una semana.

-¿Cómo? ¡Qué insolencia! Debieron decírmelo inmediatamente – estaba molesto.

-Sí, tendría que habértelo dicho, pero tenía otros asuntos… – miró nuevamente a Hinata dándole un guiño para comprender de lo que hablaba – privados.

-Aun no puedo creer que no se me informara – el hombre hablaba con sí mismo.

-Entonces – la voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones - ¿el compromiso queda anulado señor Hyuuga?

-El compromiso se anulará, pero dentro de un mes.

-¿Un mes? – preguntaron ambos jóvenes a la vez, Hinata después de tanto silencio emitió esa pregunta.

-Sí, debo viajar al exterior por otros negocios y estaré de regreso en aproximadamente un mes.

-Por mi no hay problemas, a excepción de que me arruina un plan – accedió el muchacho - ¿Tú Hinata? ¿No te arruina nada? – la miró comprensivamente.

Ambos se habían enamorado de otra persona durante su compromiso. Claro que no era nada malo, ya que no podían forzar sus sentimientos el uno para el otro solo por un capricho de sus padres.

Durante dos años, llevaron una buena relación, pero no de "futuro marido y mujer" sino de amigos muy cercanos. Al principio, cuando fueron presentados, no se hablaban, ella, por su timidez, y él por terquedad; pero con el tiempo se fueron abriendo el uno al otro, contándose sus sueños y objetivos.

Fue a él a quien Hinata le contó sobre Sasuke, a lo que él respondió que experimentaba esos sentimientos pero hacia una chica que iba a la misma universidad que él. Por eso no se sintieron más culpables al saber que ambos querían ser felices con otras personas.

-N-no – contestó dirigiendo su vista de él a su padre – no tengo problema.

-De acuerdo, por el momento todo quedará así, hasta que vuelva. A partir de ese momento, serán libres de esta unión – sin decir más Hiashi se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

-Creo que un mes no nos hará nada de malo, ¿no? – Sasori rompió el silencio tras la tensión que aun ocupaba el lugar.

-N-no – le sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno – se acercó a ella y la abrazó – no hagas nada que arruine el trato Hinata – concluyó para luego separarse.

-¡S-sasori! – le recriminó – E-eso debería d-decirlo yo.

-Presiento que estás pensando que soy un mujeriego. ¡Vaya! Eso dolió - se reía.

-N-no p-pensaba eso.

-Bueno, no importa. Nos vemos – se acercó nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Saludos a Sasuke por mi – le dijo al oído para que solo ella lo oyera.

-S-sí, se los d-daré. Y tú a e-ella – contestó sonriéndole.

-¡Por supuesto! Si te adora. Adiós – pronunció antes de desaparecer por la puerta con la mano en alto en forma de saludo.

-Adiós – susurró ya sola en la habitación – y gracias.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras una tensa cena por lo anteriormente ocurrido, Hinata subió a su habitación para bañarse. Ya había lavado los platos por lo que no tendría que volver a bajar, y eso lo agradecía, ya que aun no sabía cómo mirar a su padre

Salió del baño y se acostó en su cama. Estaba feliz de ya no estar sujeta a un futuro matrimonio que nunca quiso.

Miró el reloj, eran casi las diez. Quería contarle todo a Sasuke, pero temía que este durmiera. Tras pensar unos minutos más, se decidió a llamarlo.

Marcó el número y esperó que atendiera. Para su sorpresa, al primer tono ya había respondido.

-_Hola_ – se le escuchó aliviado, como si esperaba un llamado.

-S-sasuke – pronunció dirigiendo su vista hacia el techo.

-_¡Hinata! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No pasó nada malo? ¿Le contaste de lo nuestro? ¡Hinata habla ya_! – no respiraba, quería saberlo todo.

-S-solo te d-diré que ya n-no estoy c-comprometida – sonreía ante lo que había dicho.

-_¿En serio_? – la pregunta había sido casi en un susurro.

-S-sí, pero…

-_¿Pero? ¿Qué condición te impuso_? – su voz había cambiado.

-N-nos dijo a S-sasori y a m-mí que n-nuestro compromiso s-se t-terminaría oficialmente en u-un mes.

-_¡¿Un mes? ¿Por qué? _– su tono era más fuerte.

-N-no lo s-sé.

-_No, esto no puede quedar así, ¿Quién se cree para querer seguir manteniendo esa farsa?_

-S-sasuke…

-_Es un miser… – _

-¡Sasuke! – le gritó para que parase de hablar.

-_¿Qué? _– se escuchaba enfadado.

-Agradece q-que n-nos dio s-solo un mes.

-_Pero Hinata… –_

-P-peor hubiera s-sido que s-se haya n-negado.

Sasuke no contestó nada, solo se quedó en silencio, hasta que lo rompió.

-_Es verdad, tienes razón. Lo siento._

-E-está bien.

-_Esto quiere decir entonces que aun nadie se puede enterar de lo nuestro, ¿es así?_

-S-sí y l-lo siento.

-_No importa, solo será por un mes. No pasará nada malo._

-S-sí. B-bueno, me iré a d-dormir, estoy m-muy cansada. Ha s-sido un día largo.

-_Está bien, descansa. Nos vemos mañana._

-S-sí.

-_Hina…_

-¿Q-qué?

-_Te amo_ – musitó con una voz suave.

-Y-yo también t-te amo Sasuke.

Luego de colgar, se quedó instantáneamente dormida. Había sido un día largo, como le dijo a quien recientemente hablaba con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente unos gritos la despertaron, unos que al parecer intentaban levantarla desde hace un buen rato. Levantó los parpados, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos iguales a los de ella. Era su hermana, y estaba furiosa.

-¿H-hanabi? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, estaba en desconcierto. Parecía que no hubiera dormido nada durante la noche - ¿Qué p-pasa?

-¿Qué que pasa me estás preguntando Hinata? – estaba fastidiada - ¿No ibas a acompañarme hoy a la escuela?

-S-sí ya lo s-sé – contestó estirándose y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué estás esperando?

-¿Q-qué? No e-entiendo.

-¡Hinata! – estaba por perder por completo la paciencia - ¡Mira! – le dijo señalándole el reloj de su mesa de luz.

-I-imposible, n-no puede s-ser – se paró y encaminó hacia el baño. Debía apurarse si querían llegar a tiempo.

En apenas quince minutos su hermana debía estar ingresando a sus clases y ella se había quedado dormida. ¡Era una irresponsable!

Se cambió y arregló lo más rápido que pudo, bajo por las escaleras para tomar un poco de jugo y salió corriendo, junto a su hermana.

Lo lograron, cuando Hanabi atravesaba la puerta de su escuela, el timbre sonaba.

-P-por lo menos una l-llegó a t-tiempo – pensó mientras comenzaba una rápida caminata hacia sus clases, las cuales se encontraban a diez cuadras del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

-L-lo siento m-mucho – dijo al abrir tímidamente la puerta de su salón – n-no fue m-mi intención llegar t-tan tarde.

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez Hyuuga – le contestó el profesor de matemática. Ve a sentarte.

-S-sí.

Estaba pálida pero con sus mejillas rojas por la carrera y, seguramente también, por la vergüenza.

Sasuke la observó disimuladamente, se veía extraña y eso lo preocupaba ya que hace tiempo que estaba así.

-Mientras que llega tarde, está impresentable – se quejaba una chica al lado suyo.

No le diría nada. No valía la pena dirigirle respuestas inteligentes a alguien que pensaba con las hormonas.

-¿No lo crees Sasuke-kun? – le preguntó al no escuchar nada proveniente de él.

La miró con fastidio, no quería decirle nada, estaba cansado.

-Lo dice alguien que, notoriamente puede darse cuenta uno, no sabe de la existencia de los espejos.

Esa frase había salido de una chica que se ubicaba justo detrás de ella, una rubia que no le tenía miedo a nada, al parecer.

Fue algo tan inteligente lo que salió de su boca que él no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Hmp – omitió la de cabellos rosados ante tal enfrentamiento. – Que yo sepa no te pregunté nada Ino Yamanaka.

-Lo siento señorita – decía con una irónica voz – pero la verdad sale sola de mi boca, no puedo contenerla.

Sakura golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado, estaba irritada, y eso a Sasuke le divertía.  
-Señorita Haruno – le llamó el profesor – preferiría que prestara atención a lo estoy explicando.

-Pero…

-Pero nada – la calló – usted está en mi clase, fuera de ella hace lo que quiera, pero dentro, me mira el pizarrón. ¿Entendió?

-Sí profesor, entendí.

Todo esto ocurría a espaldas de Hinata, la cual desde el momento en el que se sentó, al lado de su compañero rubio, no hacía más que intentar calmar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía. Cuando sonara el timbre iría a la enfermería a que le den algo de tomar, sino no podría continuar el día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 9

Holaa!

Me atrasé un poco en subir esta conti, pero es que a veces se me pasa... debe ser que estoy desorientada debido a las vacaciones, jeje

Espero les guste el capii.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, nunca me cansaré de agradecer n.n

Besos.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó dando paso al recreo. Por suerte ya se sentía mejor, por lo que no tendría que pasar por la enfermería. Se levantó de su asiento y se giró a ver a su amiga que se dirigía hacia ella.

-¡Hinata! – exclamó abrazándola – Creí que no vendrías. ¿Qué habría hecho sin ti? Menos mal que llegaste.

-I-ino, es q-que me q-quedé dormida.

-Tienes que contarme que pasó con ese asunto familiar – le dijo soltándola y sonriéndole expectante.

- D-dentro de u-un mes s-se acabará.

-¿Un mes? ¿Cómo que en un mes?

-Sí, él f-fue a hablar con mi p-padre, p-pero no le g-gustó nada la idea.

-¡Qué tortura! ¿Entonces? – preguntó preocupada.

-E-en un mes anunciará oficialmente q-que nuestro c-compromiso s-se acabó.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Qué bueno! – gritó llamando la atención de los pocos que quedaban en el salón - ¿Qué? ¿No puedo gritar sin que se den vuelta hacia aquí? – preguntó a quienes las miraban – Vamos amiga, acá no se puede hablar.

La tomó del brazo y la llevó fuera del salón; quienes las miraban volvieron a hacer lo que hacían antes de su grito, a excepción de Sasuke que observaba divertido la puerta.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó su amigo – Yo no le veo nada gracioso a lo que acaba de pasar.

-No es por eso – respondió mirándolo – es que se me vino algo a la mente cuando las vi ahí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, algo personal Naruto.

-Hablando de eso – cambió de tema al acordarse del día anterior – Ya es mañana Sasuke.

-¿Y?

-Que tenías que contarme sobre algo.

- Ah – dijo al comprender a lo que se refería el rubio – Si ya sé, pero no puedo decírtelo.

-¡¿Qué? – gritó decepcionado – Pero dijiste que me lo dirías hoy. No seas mal amigo Sasuke.

-No puedo, por ahora. Pero pronto sabrás – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo abarca ese concepto? – preguntó siguiéndolo.

-Vaya Naruto – exclamó deteniéndose ya en el pasillo y dándose vuelta – Esa pregunta hizo que sonaras inteligente – sonrió divertido mientras retomaba el paso, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Sasuke! – le recriminó corriendo tras él - ¡Eres malo! Al menos contéstame, ¡No te vayas!

-En un mes Naruto – volvió a detenerse y se acercó a él – Solo te adelantaré algo.

-¿Qué? – sonaba expectante.

-Finalmente me desharé de una molestia, solo debo soportar un mes más – le susurró para que nadie más oyera.

-¿En serio? – estaba sorprendido - ¿Al fin podrás?

-Sí.

-¿Y podrás decirme el porqué de haber tenido que soportar tanta agonía durante dos años?

-Sí, pero te lo diré dentro de un mes – dijo retomando su camino – Iré por algo de comer.

-De acuerdo, después te veo – concluyó quedándose pensativo en medio del pasillo -  
Por fin se librará – se dijo para si mismo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse en la dirección contraria de la de su amigo.

Caminó hacia el salón para buscar su billetera y así poder comprarse algo. Una vez encontrada salió del salón pero una voz detrás de él le hizo detenerse.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? Salió sin decirme nada. ¡Tu amigo es un insensible con su novia!

Volteó para verla. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un intento de puchero, como si quisiera causar lástima. Naruto sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho Sasuke.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – su expresión cambió a una de molestia.

-Nada, solo me acordé de algo.

-Hmp, no me interesa. ¿Podrías contestar mi pregunta?

-¿Cuál era?

-Si sabías donde está Sasuke-kun.

-Ah, sí. Comprando insecticida – se rió disimuladamente dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué? No entiendo – se escuchaba a sus espaldas.

-Nada Sakura, no es nada – le decía mientras se alejaba dejándola molesta en medio de la gente que pasaba – Ya lo sabrás más adelante – se dijo para sí mismo mientras doblaba por el pasillo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Amiga, estoy feliz por lo que te pasó pero esta felicidad se me mezcla con angustia – le decía la rubia cuando salían del establecimiento tras la finalización de las clases.

-¿P-por? ¿Qué t-te sucede? – se preocupó, ¿le pasaba algo a su amiga?

-A mi nada, pero a ti si – se detuvo para mirarla, su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

-¿A m-mí?

-Sí, te veo extraña, como cansada, débil, me preocupa.

-P-pero yo m-me siento b-bien; d-debe ser p-por esa anemia q-que me ves así.

-¿Segura? Deberíamos ver a un doctor. En serio que estoy muy preocupada.

-No t-te preocupes Ino, n-no me pasa n-nada.

-Bueno – retomaron el paso, eran las únicas que caminaban por esa cuadra – pero deberías ver un doctor cuanto antes.

-E-está bien, lo haré, p-pero para q-que veas q-que estoy p-perfecta.

-Por supuesto que lo harás – esa voz no provenía de su amiga, sino de detrás de ellas.

Hinata se sobresaltó tras escucharlo a él diciendo eso. Había estado escuchando y siguiéndolas. Se dieron vuelta para encontrar a un Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y mirando detenidamente el rostro de su novia.

-S-sasuke, ¿Qué…?

-¿Qué haces siguiéndonos? – preguntó alterada la otra chica – Podrían verlos y no quiero que mi Hina sufra ante el ataque de esa novia falsa tuya– dijo abrazándola.

-Primero, no la llames así, solo yo le digo así; segundo, nadie nos sigue desde que me fui persiguiéndolas, y tercero, me alegro que sepas de lo nuestro - su mirada había hecho que la rubia la soltara.

-Primero, la llamo como quiero; segundo, si nadie te siguió está bien, y tercero, a mí también me alegra – contestó con una sonrisa – Bueno, entonces me retiro para dejarlos solos.

Ino saludó a la chica con un beso en la mejilla y después a Sasuke con un movimiento de mano.

-Ah Sasuke – dijo antes de irse – Que no se olvide de ir al médico.

-No te preocupes, si no quiere la obligaré – respondió con una media sonrisa antes de que la muchacha desapareciera del lugar.

-S-sasuke – le llamó su novia una vez solos – n-nos verán, d-deberías irte.

-No importa – contestó avanzando – Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa.

-Per… -

-Y nada de peros Hinata Hyuuga – le interrumpió sin detenerse.

Hinata le siguió en silencio todo el camino hasta su casa. Una vez en la puerta, se giró para saludarlo pero al ir a hacerlo, se mareó haciendo que trastabillara y cayera al suelo. Por suerte, unos brazos que conocía bastante bien impidieron su encuentro con el concreto. Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos y metió su mano en el bolsillo de la mochila de Hinata buscando sus llaves. Al encontrarlas abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el sillón para depositarla.

-S-sasuke, lo s-siento.

-A mí también me preocupas Hina – dijo yendo hacia la puerta para cerrarla, y luego acercarse a ella – Ya mismo llamo al médico.

Sasuke tomó su celular y marcó el número del doctor de cabecera de la familia Uchiha; esperó hasta que la secretaria lo atendió.

-_Buenos días, ¿en que puede servirle?_ – tenía una voz amable.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ¿podría pasarme con el doctor Hatake?

-_Ah, hola Sasuke, eres tú. En este momento se encuentra atendiendo, estamos en una semana un poco ocupada. ¿Le quieres pedir un turno?_

-Sí, y si es cuanto antes mejor.

-_De acuerdo, a ver…_ - se escuchaba a través de la línea el sonido de hojas – _Acá encontré algo, ¿Te parece dentro de tres días?_

-¿Es lo más pronto que tienes?

-_Sí, lo siento._

-No importa, entonces será este sábado.

-_Sí, a las 11 de la mañana._

-Está bien, gracias. Ah, y otra cosa – dijo mirando a Hinata – mis padres no saben de este turno.

-_Siempre rebelde_ – reía la mujer – _No diré nada._

-Gracias, adiós.

-_Adiós, nos vemos._

Sasuke terminó la llamada y ayudó a Hinata a sentarse, ya que seguía débil.

-El sábado a las 11 iremos a que te revisen – le comentó sentándose a su lado.

-Está b-bien.

Sasuke pasó un brazo por su hombro y la acercó a ella. Le acariciaba el cabello con la otra mano cuando se acordó de esa mañana.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Se te veía extraña.

-Me q-quedé dormida y además t-tenía q-que llevar a Hanabi a l-la escuela.

-Bueno – dijo separándose de ella y levantándose – entonces tendrás que descansar.

La tomó sin previo aviso entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para llevarla a su habitación. Una vez dentro, la acostó en la cama y se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura.

-Tengo que irme, ¿me prometes que descansarás?

-S-sí, n-no te preocupes – le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-Está bien – acercó su mano hacia su mejilla y la acarició – te llamaré a la noche para saber como sigues.

-D-de acuerdo.

Él acercó su rostro y la besó tiernamente, no deseaba irse, pero tenía que hacerlo, además, pronto llegaría su hermana o tal vez su padre y él no podría encontrarse allí. Se separó de ella y se fue hacia la puerta, pero antes la vio.

-Descansa amor.

-S-sí, vete antes de q-que se te haga t-tarde.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

La vio por última vez antes de atravesar la puerta. Cuando salió de la casa, precavidamente para que nadie más lo viera, tomó el camino hacia su propia casa. Todo el camino pensaba en ella y en el aspecto que traía hace días, le preocupaba mucho que estuviera así, además de no poder hacer más nada.

-Bueno – se dijo para sí una vez en la puerta de su casa – al menos pude ayudarla llamando al doctor. Solo espero que no sea nada malo – y acto seguido entró a su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 10

**H**ello! ¿Cómo andan?

Espero que bien... n.n

Perdón por no actualizar antes... es que estaba de vacaciones y no tenía los capis para subirlos... ^_^U

Espero les guste el capi... ya que pasa algo genial...

Besos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hace unos quince minutos que estaban ahí sentados en la sala de espera. Sasuke no podía soportar más su impaciencia por lo que se levantó y dirigió hacia la secretaria.

-¿Falta mucho? – le preguntó a la mujer

-No, ya debería estar por salir. Aguanta un poco más – le respondió sin levantar la vista de unos papeles.

-¿Cuánto más debemos esperar? ¿No ves que estamos impacientes? – señaló a su novia que leía una revista muy entretenida.

-Yo la veo tranquila – dijo la mujer viéndola de reojo – Es a ti a quien veo ansioso Sasuke. ¡Es la cuarta vez que vienes a preguntarme! – lo amenazó con la mirada – Ve a sentarte.

-No lo haré hasta que el doctor salga – se cruzó de brazos

-S-sasuke – le llamó su novia haciendo que volteara y fuera rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sentís mal? – le tocaba la cara en busca de signos notables, como fiebre.

-No – se reía al ver lo que hacía – E-era para q-que te sientes.

-Pero nuestro turno está atrasado…

-S-sasuke, ya n-nos tocará. Sé p-paciente – le dijo palmeando el asiento donde antes estaba él.

En eso se abrió la puerta del consultorio, dando paso a la imagen de una mujer saliendo, seguido por el doctor, un hombre de cabellos grises.

-Vamos – le ordenó al muchacho – ¡tu impaciencia es terrible Sasuke! – se quejaba mientras entraba a su consultorio nuevamente.

Sasuke y Hinata se levantaron de sus asientos e ingresaron a la habitación blanca cuyas paredes estaban llenas de diplomas.

-Disculpa mi humor –el hombre se dirigió a Hinata mientras tomaba asiento – Pero este chico cuando está impaciente es insoportable. Desde acá se escuchaban sus quejas.

-D-descuide, n-no hay problema – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hmp – se escuchó proveniente de el aludido.

-Bueno, empecemos – dijo el doctor sin prestarle atención a la cara de molestia de Sasuke por lo escuchado - ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Hinata ha estado sintiéndose mal estos días Kakashi – explicó el muchacho – Tiene dolores de cabeza, mareos, duerme poco, está pálida. Le he dicho de descansara además de dejar de comer comida chatarra en su trabajo.

-C-cuando consulté a una enfermera s-sobre esto m-me comentó q-que mis s-síntomas se debían a una…

-Anemia – le interrumpió el hombre – Sí, es muy usual en los jóvenes de hoy en día. No es muy grave.

-S-sí, t-te lo dije – lo miró a su novio – N-no había que p-preocuparse tanto.

-Aún así quiero extraerte una prueba de sangre… - prosiguió el hombre.

-¿Prueba de sangre? – interrumpió Sasuke - ¿No que no era muy grave?

-Para ver la cantidad de eritrocitos que posees y así poder ver cuánto hierro necesita tu dieta – continuó Kakashi como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-E-entiendo.

-Bueno – dijo el doctor levantándose y abriendo la puerta – Sasuke me gustaría que salieras para poder extraer la muestra.

-¿Qué? ¿Me lo dices en serio Kakashi? – preguntó incrédulo – Sabes que no me iré.

-Lo sé, pero quiero. No me interesa escucharte quejar por la aguja que tocará la piel de tu amiga.

-Novia – corrigió Sasuke – Y no me iré.

-Ve – agregó Hinata – estaré b-bien.

-Está bien – se levantó y la besó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Listo – el hombre sacó de un cajón una jeringa y el equipo que correspondía para extraer la muestra y se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación preparada para eso – Ven, acércate.

Hinata se levantó y acercó al hombre que la esperaba. Cuando llegó se sentó sobre la camilla y arremangó la manga de su remera.

-¿Has tenido otros síntomas? – preguntó él buscando la vena de ella.

-N-no creo – contestó ella viendo la aguja que reposaba sobre la bandeja junto al algodón y alcohol.

-¿Has sentido irritabilidad, fatiga… - la miró fijamente - … vómitos?

-F-fatiga sí, pero el r-resto no.

-La anemia produce todo eso, esperemos que el número de tus glóbulos rojos no sea muy bajo – dijo introduciendo la aguja de la jeringa en su vena, lo que le produjo un pequeño dolor a ella. – Listo – concluyó sacándola – eso es todo.

-G-gracias – exclamó sonriéndole mientras bajaba su manga.

-Una cosa más Hinata…

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuánto tardan en extraer un poco de sangre? – se cuestionaba para sí mismo Sasuke en su asiento.

-Saliste hace unos tres minutos Sasuke – se escuchó de la mujer que estaba en su escritorio – Sigues siendo el mismo impaciente de siempre.

-Hmp.

Era la tercera vez en menos de una hora que lo llamaban "impaciente". ¿Qué tenía de malo preocuparse por su novia?

Él no era así, impaciente, ansioso, sólo quería que ella estuviese bien.

En eso la puerta del consultorio se abrió permitiéndole ver salir a una chica sorprendida ante algo que él no sabía.

-G-gracias por t-todo doctor – le dijo cuando llegó al lado de su novio.

-De nada, recuerda que el resultado estará en tres días.

-S-sí, g-gracias.

-De nada - se acercó y dio un beso en la mejilla – Te veo el martes.

-S-sí

-Si gracias, la verás el martes cuando ella venga a buscar sus resultados – repitió enojado Sasuke por el motivo de que hablaran como si no estuviera ahí – Todavía no me fui, podrías dirigirte a mi y no solo a mi novia Kakashi – decía cuando la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo.

-¡Pero qué celoso que has crecido Sasuke! – le recriminó el hombre con una risa – Al parecer tu también vendrás ¿no?

-No hace falta preguntar eso.

-Bueno, debo irme a entregar la muestra de sangre. Nos vemos el martes entonces Hinata y Sasuke – lo miró cuando enfatizó su nombre.

-Nos vemos – le respondió él y salió del lugar con una Hinata divertida por la escena.

El hombre se quedó viendo pensativo la puerta que ya se había cerrado para luego escuchar a la mujer, que antes estaba en su escritorio, al lado suyo.

-Se los ve muy enamorados – comentó con un tono de dulzura.

-Sí, y me alegra ver el cambio en su personalidad.

-Sí, ya no es el mismo chico frío que atiendes desde bebé.

-No, ya no es un chico – se giró para verla – Ya es todo un hombre.

-Sí – la mujer miró la cara del hombre, era como si estuviera conmovido - ¿Qué era lo que tenía ella al final? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

-¿Ella? – suspiró cansadamente – Nada, solo anemia.

Entró de nuevo a su consultorio y vio la muestra de sangre sobre su escritorio. Debía llevarla a analizar para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Por fin acabó este día! – exclamó su amigo rubio saliendo del salón – No soporto más la semana.

-Naruto, recién es martes y ya te quejas – le recriminó Sasuke caminando a su lado.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema – el rubio le golpeó la espalda – Como no tenemos nada para mañana iré a tu casa.

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué no? – le miró desilusionado – Hace tiempo que no voy, creo que se me está por borrar el rostro de tu madre.

-No seas dramático, con razón ella se ríe de ti.

-No se ríe de mi – le recalcó con una gran sonrisa – se ríe conmigo.

-Sí, claro, como digas.

-Bueno, ¿Y por qué no puede ser hoy? – le preguntó examinándolo detenidamente en busca de la respuesta.

-Porque tengo que hacer algo.

-¿Y…

-Y no te lo diré – le interrumpió antes de que hiciera otra pregunta – Debo irme, te veo mañana.  
Dejó a su amigo parado en medio de la vereda con la duda de adonde iría.

.

.

.

.

.

-B-buenos días – saludó Hinata a la amable secretaria de hace unos tres días atrás – V-venimos a b-buscar unos r-resultados.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo te sientes? Tener anemia es malo, y sé porqué te lo digo – le contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi? – preguntó Sasuke interrumpiendo la charla que iba a comenzar entre ellas.

-Buenos días Sasuke, me alegra verte y que me hayas saludado como la buena persona que eres – dijo la mujer irónicamente y sonriendo.

-Hmp.

-No hay caso con este muchacho – concluyó soltando un bufido – Él ya sale, está con otro paciente. Siéntense y – lo miró a Sasuke – sean pacientes.

-G-gracias – contestó Hinata y se lo llevó a los sillones antes de que dijera algo.

Esperaron unos diez minutos y escucharon la puerta abrirse. En eso salió un hombre agradeciéndole para luego despedirse de su doctor.

Cuando Kakashi los vio les incitó a entrar con una seña de mano.

-¿Cómo curamos esta anemia? – preguntó Sasuke una vez sentado.

-No te apresures – le contestó Kakashi – antes debo decir lo que dicen los resultados.

-¿Q-qué dicen d-doctor? – habló Hinata preocupada por la cara que había puesto el hombre.

-Primero que nada tengo que decirles que no se lo tomen mal. Sé que es difícil a su edad escuchar una noticia así, pueden pedir ayuda y consejos…

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó enfadado Sasuke al notar la incoherencias que escuchaba – Es solo una anemia.

-No Sasuke, no es anemia – le miró fijamente con un semblante serio.

-P-pero usted d-dijo que lo era – dijo Hinata preocupada - ¿Es algo p-peor?

-Hinata – la miró fijamente – las sospechas que tuve al atenderte eran ciertas.

-¿S-sospechas? – ella no entendía.  
.

.

_**…Flash Back…**_

_-Una cosa más Hinata…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Es una rutina médica que al paciente con síntomas como los tuyos se le haga pesar para saber si ha bajado o subido su masa corporal._

_-E-entiendo, b-bueno entonces d-deberé p-pesarme._

_-Sí – le contestó el doctor – párate ahí – le señaló una balanza en la otra esquina de la habitación._

_Hinata se acercó y subió al artefacto que le señaló su peso actual._

_-Oh no – habló la muchacha con cara de sorpresa._

_-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó colocando la muestra de sangre sobre su escritorio y acercándose para ver el número que marcaba la balanza - ¿Eso es lo que pesas?_

_-P-parece que sí – se rió tímidamente – He s-subido dos k-kilos._

_Y puede que subas mucho más que eso, pensó con la vista en el número._

_-Bueno, es normal con lo que te alimentas, según me informó Sasuke._

_-Es c-cierto._

_-Bueno, ya está todo en orden, puedes irte – le sonrió él y la acompañó hasta la puerta – Y no te preocupes por esos kilos de más – concluyó abriendo la puerta para ver a un Sasuke ansioso esperando._

_**…Fin Flash Back…**_  
.

.

Sasuke tampoco sabía a dónde iba todo esto, se estaba preocupando. ¿Qué era lo que tenía su novia? Estaba nervioso y notó que ella también, fue por eso que la tomó de la mano para intentar calmarla.

-¿Nos dirás qué es lo que tiene? – preguntó al hombre que seguía con la vista en ella.

-Hinata – se dirigió a ambos – no tiene anemia. Ella está embarazada.

Sentía que su corazón se detenía, no creía lo que había escuchado. ¿Hinata embarazada? No era cierto. No podía serlo.

La miró, estaba temblando y con las lágrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos.

_"Ella está embarazada."_

Esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza.

Apretó la mano que tenia agarrada la de ella, no podía decir nada, solo darle fuerzas con ese apretón.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué haremos?

Esto está mal… muy mal.

_Ella está embarazada._

_Ella está embarazada._

_Ella…_

_…embarazada… _

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 11

**H**ello!

Pido muchas disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Iba a hacerlo hace semanas, pero sucedió que FF no me dejaba subir nuevos capis. Pero al fin pude n.n

¡Al fin se supo la _enfermedad de 9 meses _de Hinata! Me pregunto que pasará ahora...

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me alegran demasiado el día :D

Espero este capi también les guste.

Besos, y que anden super bien **;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

.

.

.

.

.

-L-lo siento S-sasuke, l-lo siento – lloraba ella mientras él paseaba desesperado por la habitación.

Tras la noticia ella se había quebrado y él paralizado, pero cuando Kakashi les dijo que los dejaría a solas un momento él reaccionó.

-Esto no nos puede estar pasando, no, es imposible – se decía para sí mientras trataba de calmarse, caminaba rápido y con las manos agarrando su cabeza – No, no puede ser. ¡No!

-L-lo siento – seguía llorando al escucharlo.

-No Hinata – se dirigió a ella y arrodilló a su lado.

Sasuke le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aún seguía temblando, pero esta vez con más intensidad.

-L-lo siento m-mucho.

-No Hinata, escúchame – la tranquilizaba – No es tu culpa, no tienes porque disculparte; esto lo hicimos los dos, ambos somos responsables.

-D-debí darme c-cuenta antes… y-yo p-pensé q-que era…

-Escucha Hina – apoyó sus manos en su cara – No estoy enojado solo… preocupado. Esto es muy difícil en nuestra situación.

-L-lo sé.

Sasuke retiró sus manos de ella y se levantó para cruzarse de brazos, sin dejar de verla; lloraba silenciosamente.

-Debes tranquilizarte, ya pensaremos en algo – pronunció casi en un susurro – Ahora – le ofreció su mano – debemos irnos.

Hinata tomó la ayuda que le ofreció y se levantó de su asiento. Una vez que tomaron sus cosas se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

En la sala de espera se encontraba Kakashi hablando seriamente con la secretaria que, cuando los vio, bajó la vista con tristeza y preocupación.

-Gracias por todo Kakashi – Sasuke estiró la mano que no abrazaba a su novia para saludar al doctor – Nosotros nos retiramos.

-De nada – respondió al saludo – Saben que cualquier cosa pueden venir a hablar conmigo.

-Sí, bueno ya nos vamos – deshizo el saludo y miró seriamente al hombre – Por favor, no le digas nada a mis padres.

-Eso va en contra de…

-Nosotros lo haremos – le interrumpió él – Sólo necesitamos tiempo.

-Está bien. Ah, antes de que se vayan – sacó un papel del bolsillo de su guardapolvo – En unas dos semanas deberán asistir para una ecografía en este lugar – le ofreció a Sasuke – Ya me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar y pedirles un turno, aquí está todo: lugar, fecha y hora.

-Gracias – dijo Sasuke tomando el papel – Ahora debemos irnos.

Miró a Hinata que no había dicho palabra alguna. Estaba quieta bajo su abrazo mirando hacia la nada, estaba ausente.

Se retiraron a paso lento, dejando al doctor y su secretaria bajo un ambiente diferente al que los recibió esa mañana.

-Son tan jóvenes – pronunció la mujer mirando la puerta.

-Sí – contestó el hombre – Y como todos los jóvenes, deben crecer… solo que ellos deben hacerlo antes.

.

.

.

.

.

-P-podrían vernos – dijo al fin sin tratar de deshacer su abrazo – D-deberías ir a t-tu casa.

-No, te acompañaré – le contestó.

Estaban cruzando la plaza que quedaba cerca de la casa de Hinata, cuando ella reaccionó en la forma que estaban caminando.

-P-podrían vernos – repitió más para sí que para él bajando la vista al suelo.

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa – dijo fríamente – Tarde o temprano se sabrá, ¿Qué importa si es ahora? – concluyó reforzando el abrazo.

-No sé c-como decírselo a mi p-padre – la voz de Hinata sonó temblorosa – Ya el haber r-roto el c-compromiso lo alteró, esto s-será… - no pudo terminar, no se atrevía a decirlo.

-Ya encontraremos la forma de hacerlo, por el momento importa tu salud, y la de… - le costaba decirlo, aunque lo hubiera asumido aún le costaba apaciguar el impacto que poseía.

Justo en ese momento se habían detenido en la entrada de su casa. Sasuke deshizo el abrazo y se acercó a su rostro para besarla. Hinata no se opuso, solo terminó con la distancia entre ellos para abrazarlo fuertemente luego de un pequeño beso.

-T-tengo miedo – le susurró.

-No lo tengas, no estás sola en esto.

-L-lo sé pero aún así l-lo tengo.

-Estoy contigo Hinata – le dio un pequeño beso en la parte superior de la cabeza antes de separarse.

-¡No lo creo! – escucharon a poca distancia de ellos - ¡Hinata y Sasuke juntos!

Se giraron para ver al protagonista de los gritos. Sasuke cambió su cara a una de irritación cuando observó la imagen de su amigo rubio, con una cara de sorpresa, al lado de la amiga de su novia, la cual solo les pedía perdón con la mirada.

-Por esto Ino no quería que la acompañara – decía a la vez que se acercaba a ellos – Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado. ¡Sasuke Uchiha con…!

-¿Vas a seguir haciendo escándalo por muchos más tiempo Naruto? – le interrumpió su amigo con cara de enfado.

-Pero… no entiendo… bueno, tal vez si… Oh, ya sé… ¿Puede que signifique qué…? No me lo creo – el rubio se debatía en voz alta.

-Lo siento – habló Ino – Yo solo venía a ver a Hinata para ver que había pasado con ya sabes que – le explicó a Sasuke y acarició los cabellos de Hinata, quien solo miraba el suelo por no saber que hacer – Pero me lo encontré en el camino y quiso acompañarme, intenté negarme por el tan solo hecho de que creí que estarías aquí.

-Está bien Ino, no te culpes – respondió Sasuke – Debo irme, ¿Te quedas con Hinata? Te necesita.

-¿Qué? ¿Es malo? – se alteró la rubia – ¡Ay no! ¿Es malo? – decía al abrazar a su amiga.

-Ella te lo dirá – fue lo único que respondió – Quizá parezca malo, pero no lo es, creo.

-¿Q-qué? – Hinata levantó la vista intentando comprender lo que había dicho el muchacho.

-Que no es malo, esa idea… – sonrió a la vez que ella se sonrojaba.

-¿La idea de qué? – preguntaron al unísonos los otros dos que presenciaban la escena.

-¿Mañana paso por ti? – volvió a decir sin prestarles atención y cambiando de tema.

-No, no lo harás – respondió Ino mostrando un bolso que traía- Mañana iremos juntas.

-¿Dormirás aquí?

-Por supuesto.

-De acuerdo, mejor – concluyó acercándose a Hinata – Entonces te veo mañana.

-S-sí – contestó sonriendo tímidamente.

Él se acercó para besarla tiernamente antes de retirarse, haciendo que su amigo abriera la boca de sorpresa y la otra chica sonriera ampliamente ante el dulce momento.

-Vamos Naruto – le dijo tomándolo de la ropa.

-Bien, ¿qué sucedió Hinata Hyuuga? – preguntó la chica una vez que quedaron solas.

-N-no…

-¡¿Qué?

-T-te lo diré adentro.

.

.

.

.

.

-Con qué mi amigo está en una relación clandestina con la dulce Hinata Hyuuga – iba diciendo el rubio durante el camino, acompañado de una sonrisa y sus manos tras la nuca – Así que todo este tiem… - se paró abrupta y exageradamente haciendo que su acompañante se detuviera y girara a verle para ver qué había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ante su expresión, la cual se componía de sus dos ojos celestes abiertos a más no poder, su boca, también abierta y una mirada de… haber deducido algo –Naruto…

-¡Sasuke Uchiha eres un infiel! – gritó haciendo que se sobresaltara ante el volumen de su voz – Un bígamo, un… - no continuó porque su amigo le tapó la boca.

-Primero, no grites cosas así en medio de la calle, hay gente alrededor nuestro. Y segundo, - retiró su mano – no soy eso que dices.

Sasuke metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente haciendo que el rubio retomara el paso para no perderlo de vista.

-Pero – esta vez habló más bajo para que solo lo escuchase él – si andas con Sakura y luego con Hina, eso te convierte en uno, querido amigo mío – concluyó palmeándole la espalda.

-Primero – volvió a hablar el azabache con cansancio – no soy un bígamo, _querido amigo mío;_ y segundo – detuvo su paso y lo miró fijamente – ni se te ocurra volver a llamarla Hina, solo yo le digo así.

-¿Qué? Pero Sasuke…

-Para ti es solo Hinata, ¿entendiste, _querido amigo mío_? – su mirada era tenebrosa.

-Sí, sí, ya entendí – contestó avanzando y dejándolo atrás – Vamos, tienes mucho de qué contarme además de ofrecerme algo de comer. Estoy hambriento.

-Mi casa no es restaurante Naruto – le recalcó llegando a su lado – Veré si sobró pan de ayer – sonrió.

-¡Qué mal Sasuke! Espero que esté tu madre, ella sí que me quiere – rió ante lo que hablaban, a lo que Sasuke le acompañó.

Habían llegado a su casa, donde entraron y como prioridad máxima Naruto se acercó corriendo a la cocina donde seguramente estaría su segunda madre preparando la cena. Cuando entró, seguido de su amigo, no dudó en abrazar a la mujer.

-¡Mikoto! – le gritó cuando la abrazó – Tengo hambre y Sasuke solo quiere darme pan – decía en voz de niño pequeño reprochando. Siempre era así con la comida.

-Hola Naruto – le sonrió a él y luego a su hijo que permanecía en la puerta de la cocina - ¿Cómo les ha ido?

-Bien Mikoto – respondió el rubio soltándola de su agarre - ¿Qué nos darás de merienda?

-De camino del trabajo compré algo dulce, ahora se los alcanzo.

-De acuerdo, iremos a mi habitación – habló Sasuke – Tenemos tarea.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿En serio? – preguntó exaltado Naruto.

-Sí Naruto, vamos – concluyó saliendo de la cocina luego de saludar a su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

Subieron las escaleras hasta su cuarto donde al entrar el azabache tiró su mochila y se recostó en la cama. Su amigo, al cerrar la puerta se dirigió al escritorio con aire cansado para tomar asiento.

-Y yo que creí que no nos habían dado tarea – suspiró derrotado.

-No lo hicieron – dijo Sasuke mirando el techo.

-¿Qué? Pero dijiste… abajo…-

-Estoy en una situación complicada Naruto – soltó bajando la voz – Es terrible.

-¡Ah! Ya entendí. No tenemos tarea, solo querías contarme… - los ojos celestes le brillaban ante el entendimiento.

-Siempre tarde Naruto – Sasuke se enderezó para mirarlo – Tendría que cronometrar el tiempo entre que escuchas, analizas y comprendes. – sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Sí que eres…! – el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta lo callaron.

-Adelante – ordenó el dueño de la habitación.

-Aquí tienen – dijo su madre entrando y acomodando una bandeja sobre el escritorio de su hijo, haciendo que el rubio ensanchara una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Gracias Mikoto! Se ve delicioso.

-De nada – sonrió la mujer – Pareciera que tu madre no te alimentara.

-Sí lo hace – explicó tomando su porción de torta apresuradamente – pero como dice ella, soy de buen comer.

-Ya lo creo, bueno, los dejo con sus cosas – se despidió para luego desaparecer al cerrar la puerta.

-¿Me contarás? – preguntó seriamente el rubio.

-Hace poco más de dos años que tengo una relación con Hinata – comenzó tras un suspiro – Me costó declarármele…

-¿Te costó? – le interrumpió – Lo que hace el amor, ¿no, amigo?

-Es cierto… - se despeinó sus cabellos negros – Cuando me le declaré, ella aceptó mis sentimientos porque ella también estaba enamorada de mi pero había algo en el medio por el cual no podíamos hacerlo público.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó tomando un poco del jugo que estaba en la bandeja.

-Su padre la había comprometido por conveniencia al hijo de un importante empresario.

-¿Para unir sus empresas? – Sasuke asintió - ¡Vaya! Hiashi Hyuuga vendiendo a su hija por más acciones y comercio, ¡Qué descaro! Ese hombre es un completo cliché.

-Lo será, aun así tuvimos que vivir escondiéndonos todo este tiempo.

-¿Y Sakura?

-Ya sabes muy bien que ella se autoproclamó mi novia. Te lo he dicho miles de veces.

-Sí lo sé, pero mi pregunta era el porqué no terminaste con ella.

-Porque Hinata no quería.

-Que rara Hina…

-Naruto.

-Que rara Hinata, ¿así está mejor? – el otro asintió

-No quería que se supiera hasta que se terminara su compromiso, ya que ella y su prometido no querían casarse y por eso acordaron tratar de disolverlo. Solo no encontraban el momento.

-Pero ya… ¿se acabó?

-Sí, por suerte pero hay otro asunto.

-¿Cuál?

-Su padre les dijo que anunciaría oficialmente la anulación del matrimonio al cabo de un mes. Es decir, en unas tres semanas.

-Pero perderán la oportunidad de unir sus empresas.

-No, el ex prometido de Hina asumió la presidencia así que las unirá sin un casamiento de por medio.

-¡Qué bueno! – exclamó aliviado Naruto – En cuanto a la garrapata que tienes de supuesta novia…

-Terminaré con ella cuando se cumpla el plazo de un mes… Aunque nunca hayamos empezado nada, tendré que terminar algo que nunca existió.

-¡Uy Sasuke! ¡Qué complicada la situación en la que te encuentras amigo! – exclamó empezando a comer del plato del azabache.

-Aún no te he dicho lo más fuerte – se paró para arrebatarle el plato y empezar a comer lo que quedaba.

-Lo cual es… - le incitó tomando nuevamente jugo.

-Hinata está embarazada.

El rubio se ahogó con el líquido que pasaba por su garganta, haciendo que tosiera para poder recuperar el aire. Miró anonadado a su amigo, quien tranquilamente miraba sin importancia lo que ingería.

-¿E-embarazada? ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué hicieron? – gritó escandalosamente - ¡Tú! – bajó la voz para que solo él lo escuchara - ¿Cómo?

-¿Hace falta que te lo explique? – lo miró seriamente – No estoy para darte una clase de sexualidad, Naruto.

-No hace falta que me lo expliques. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿no te cuidaste?

Sasuke dejó a un lado el plato y miró el suelo. Estaba más serio de lo normal.

-No lo sé.

-¡Uy Sasuke!, debieron pensarlo bien.

-El error ya fue hecho, no podemos ir contra eso ahora además, nos dejamos llevar por el momento, la pasión era más fuerte y…

-Bueno, bueno, no quiero escuchar explicaciones – lo calló.

-¿Mantendrás el secreto? – le preguntó mirándolo.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes – le contestó levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él – Puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé.

El rubio le ofreció la mano para que se parase de la cama, a lo cual aceptó. Tras eso se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Naruto le palmeaba la espalda.

-Con una condición – sonrió al separarse de su amigo y mostrando su mano en forma de querer cerrar un trato – Que ustedes me ayuden a salir con Ino.

-De acuerdo – sonrió Sasuke aceptando la mano y cerrando el trato.

Al menos no estarían solos en esto. Tenían amigos que los apoyarían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	12. Capítulo 12

¡**H**ola a todos!

Al fin subiendo conti n.n

Espero les guste este capi...

Ok, les dejo leer, sin antes agradecer, como siempre, sus comentarios. De verdad que me alegran mucho.

Besos, y que anden bien. n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

.

.

.

.

.

_La puerta del salón se abrió e ingresó el maestro con sus típicos libros bajo el brazo. Detrás de él, una muchacha de cabellos largos azulados lo seguía con la vista baja, seguram__ente a causa de los nervios._

_-Escuchen alumnos – les llamó la atención – Hoy se integra una nueva compañera al salón. Preséntate – le dijo dulcemente._

_-M-mucho g-gusto, mi n-nombre es Hinata Hyuuga – habló luego de levantar la cabeza._

_El muchacho de cabellos azabaches y con ojos tan oscuros como éstos, que hasta el momento se encontraba con expresión aburrida, la observó detenidamente y sin pensarlo esbozó una sonrisa._

_-Jaja, además de fea, tartamuda. – escuchó proveniente de su compañera de banco._

_¿Cómo decir eso? ¿Qué no veía lo hermosa que era?_

_-Hmp, primero deberías verte tú en el espejo - le contestó girando la cabeza para ver a una muchacha de cabellos rosados._

_-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza y pestañando seguidamente, cosa que a él le molestó._

_-Que tendrías que verte tú en un espejo primero – le sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente – No tienes derecho a hablar así de ella Sakura._  
_-¡Sasuke! – lo que le había dicho le enojó – No la defiendas._

_-¿Por qué no? – la miró penetrantemente - ¿Acaso no sabes quién es?_

_-La nueva – contestó acercando su mano a la cara de él para acariciarle._

_-No Sakura – le detuvo lo que iba a hacer, tomándole fuertemente la mano y causando una mueca de dolor en la cara de la joven – La persona que ves ahí mismo es Hinata Hyuuga, y es mi novia._

_-Sasuke, me lastimas y… no juegues con esas cosas – intentaba zafarse._

_-No estoy jugando… ¿Sabes que más sucede? – la soltó y se encaminó hacia la muchacha que continuaba al lado del maestro y lo miraba sonriendo- Ella – la abrazó y dio un beso en la frente – además de ser mi novia – una de sus manos acarició el vientre plano de ella – Está embarazada, y adivina quien es el padre – miró a Sakura con una sonrisa malévola._

_-N-no… Sasuke… - intentaba la muchacha que continuaba sentada - ¿Cómo?_

_-¡Sasuke! – gritó de pronto su amigo rubio – ¡Despierta!_

_-¿Qué? – le preguntó confundido._

_-¡Despierta! ¡Sasuke!_

_-¿Qu…?-_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente ante los gritos y empujones que le estaban dando. Miró hacia los alrededores de su habitación y descubrió que su amigo lo estaba llamando.

Solo había sido un sueño…

-¡Al fin! – exclamó Naruto soltando un suspiro cansado – Si no hubieras estado respirando, habría creído que estabas muerto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-¿Estás bien Sasuke? No te acuerdas de que me quedé a dormir en tu casa…

-¿Qu…? – en eso recordó momentos de la noche anterior. Era verdad, le había permitido a su amigo quedarse, hasta recordó que él mismo le había traído las sábanas que podría usar para dormir en el sillón de su habitación – Tienes razón, lo lamento. Debió ser la confusión con la que me desperté.

-Está bien, solo apúrate, tu madre nos dejó el desayuno antes de irse y… - sonrió zorrunamente – debemos irnos porque en 20 minutos empiezan las clases.

-¡¿Cómo? – gritó saltando de la cama y viendo la hora en su reloj alarma - ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

-Lo intenté pero… no lo hacías, además – se rascó la nuca nerviosamente – Acabo de despertarme hace unos minutos.

-Hmp – emitió resignado, su amigo nunca cambiaría – Vete a desayunar, ya bajo.

-De acuerdo pero…-

-No tardaré, ya sé que si no te comerás lo mío.

-Jaja – se dirigió hacia la puerta riendo y con las manos detrás de su cabeza – Apúrate – concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hinata! – le gritaba su amiga mientras intentaba despertarla - ¡Hinata! ¡Vamos!

-¿Eh? – abrió un ojo lentamente intentando comprender que pasaba, fue en ese momento que vio a su amiga rubia vestida con el uniforme del colegio.

Abrió el otro ojo y se sentó en la cama bostezando.

-Al fin despiertas – dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa – Si no te levantas ya, llegaremos tarde.

-S-si, iré a b-bañarme – contestó la muchacha destapándose y estirándose antes de dirigirse hacia su armario a buscar sus cosas.

-Te esperaré abajo para desayunar juntas.

-Cierto – se detuvo Hinata – D-debo hacer el d-des…-

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – le interrumpió la rubia llegando hasta su lado - ¡¿Crees que dejaré que te esfuerces en tu estado? ¡Por si no lo recuerdas alguien apellidado Uchiha te ha dejado embar…!-

-¡Ino! – le tapó la boca para que no terminara de decir lo que le había contado el día anterior – N-no lo grites, están Hanabi y m-mi padre en l-la casa.

-No te preocupes – le dijo luego se liberarse la boca y sonriendo – Ya se han ido.

-¿C-cómo? – miró el reloj para ver si era muy tarde.

-Él, a su trabajo, y ella hace unos minutos para recoger a una amiga. No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo.

-Oh – respiró profundamente aliviada – D-de acuerdo, iré a b-bañarme y luego a hacer el d-des…-

-Ve a bañarte que Ino Yamanaka hará el desayuno – dijo dirigiendo hacia la puerta – Y no me desobedezcas – concluyó abandonando el lugar y dejando a una chica sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó su amigo sorprendido mirando el interior del salón, el cual solo contenía algunos alumnos – No llegamos tan tarde después de todo.

El moreno le obsequió una mirada desafiante ante lo dicho. ¡Claro que no habían llegado tarde! Si había prácticamente batido un record al bañarse, cambiarse y desayunar. Aunque… ¿Su amigo creía que haber llegado cinco minutos antes del toque del timbre era temprano? ¿Dónde tenía el sentido común esa persona?

El rubio lo miró sonriendo para luego borrar la mueca y rascarse la cabeza a causa de los nervios que le daban esa mirada intimidante.

-No me mires así, la próxima prometo despert…-

-No habrá próxima vez Naruto – dijo secamente.

En eso escucharon una voz aclararse detrás de ellos por lo que giraron la cabeza para observar quien era. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hay personas que desean entrar al salón pero hay otras… – habló la rubia acompañada por una muchacha de cabellos azulados –…que al parecer se interponen en el paso de los demás.

-No seas así Ino – le sonrió Naruto – Acabamos de llegar.

-Aunque lo hayan hecho, podrían quitarse del medio – le contestó ella y volvió a mirar al moreno – Y Sasuke – le llamó y este desvió su vista hacia ella – borra esa sonrisa, pareces idiota.

Naruto y Hinata contuvieron una risa ante la expresión que hizo él por el comentario de la chica.

-Hmp – pronunció volviendo la vista a su novia - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien – contestó sonriendo tímidamente - ¿Y t-tú?

-Bien.

-Qué linda escena romántica – intervino la rubia con tono sarcástico y movimientos de manos exagerados – Me encantaría quedarme viéndola pero debemos entrar. Vamos Sasuke, apúrate y mueve tu gran tras…-

-¡Sasuke! – escucharon a unos paso de ellos - ¡Amor!

-Lo que faltaba – susurró el moreno masajeándose la frente con una mano - ¿Qué quieres Sakura?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-Saludarte, ¿Qué más? – contestó con un tono agudo y fastidioso; en eso miró la escena en la puerta del salón- Como que hay mucha gente en el mismo lugar. ¿No te ahogas de respirar el mismo aire, amor? – se colgó de su brazo haciendo que él emitiera un bufido de molestia.

-Sí, es cierto. Y pensar que hasta hace minutos estaba bien, tanta molestia me asfixia – abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ya lo escucharon muchachas, pueden retir…- comenzó a decirle la de cabellos rosados altaneramente a las dos chicas que se encontraban en frente de ellos, pero no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Sí Sakura, como ya escuchaste…- le hizo una seña al rubio para terminara la frase.

-Puedes retirarte – sonrió guiñándole el ojo descaradamente.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no molesto. ¡Sasuke! – hacía un puchero que provocaba risa en Ino.

-Sí que molestas Haruno – dijo el aludido mirándola fijamente – Y ya suéltame.

-Pero Sas…-

-S-sakura… - decidió intervenir Hinata – N-no…-

-Cállate tartamuda – le espetó mirándola con una cara de asco – No te inter…-

En eso, la muchacha que estaba hablando con desprecio a la morena cayó al suelo estrepitosamente segundos antes de que el timbre comenzara con su sonido de alerta de clases, haciendo que quienes pasaban por ahí se detuvieran a observar la escena. Claramente se veía a cuatro personas paradas, entre las cuales tres mostraban una expresión de sorpresa, y una quinta en el suelo mirando confusamente, a la vez que se acariciaba el antebrazo, a quien se mantenía serio.

-Sasuke – susurró Sakura - ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? – en sus ojos verdes podían verse lágrimas asomarse.

-No tienes el derecho de tratar así a los demás. ¿Acaso son escorias para ti? – le juzgó furiosamente – No te atrevas, ni siquiera pienses en tratarla así. ¿Entendiste Haruno?

-Pero Sas…-

-¡¿Entendiste? – gritó agachándose y tomándole fuertemente de la muñeca.

-S-sasuke, n-no… - intentó hablar Hinata pero Naruto le hizo una seña para que callara.

-Sasuke – el rubio lo llamó tranquilamente y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro – No vale la pena, entremos.

El chico siguió observando con ira a la chica que ya no contenía las lágrimas ante lo que su novio le estaba haciendo. Decidió soltarle la muñeca y erguirse mirando a las dos muchachas que estaban frente a él.

-Vamos, el timbre ha sonado – fue lo único que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y entrar al lugar, sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la chica de cabellos azulados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La semana pasó demasiado lenta, seguramente debido a la tensión que había en el aire.

La gente murmuraba todo el tiempo de lo acontecido ese día entre "la pareja del instituto"; Ino y Naruto se mostraban más protectores con Hinata debido a que Sasuke no podía defenderla públicamente; Sakura había estado distante un par de días pero después volvió a ser la misma de siempre, esa muchacha tras el guapo de su novio; y Sasuke, bueno, él seguía rechazándola.

Una segunda semana pasó y a Hinata se la veía con un poco más de peso, cosa que le preocupaba a Sasuke, no por el qué dirán sino por Hiashi Hyuuga. ¿Cómo harían?

Era la primera vez que Sasuke sentía miedo, pero no por él, sino por ella…

El día que Kakashi les había comentado llegó, fue por eso que al salir del colegio decidieron que irían a sus respectivas casas a cambiarse y luego él la pasaría a buscar. Pero como en todo lugar que pisaban, dos rubios también se encontraban, no irían los dos solos, al contrario, serían los cuatro.

La hora de la consulta se acercaba, y ahí estaban, dos morenos sentados cerca del consultorio, impacientes y temerosos, en realidad ella, ya que él solo poseía en ese momento la impaciencia que hace semanas le habían recalcado.

En frente de ellos, uno al lado del otro, dos cabelleras rubias discutían entretenidamente como podría llamarse la criatura. Pero no solo eso, la muchacha ya le estaba indicando al chico como la vestiría luego de nacer para tener la primera foto con la que sería la madrina Ino.

-Harían linda p-pareja – pronunció Hinata viéndolos y sonriendo.

-A él le gusta, pero ella costará – dijo Sasuke tomándole la mano.

-¿Le g-gusta? – preguntó una sorprendida muchacha.

-Sí, hasta me ha chantajeado.

-¿Qué?

-Si lo ayudaba con ella, se callaría nuestra situación.

Hinata rió y desvió la vista de sus dos amigos hacia Sasuke. Lentamente acercó su boca a su oído y le susurró algo inesperado.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó cuando ella se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar, a lo que asintió – Bueno, resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba – finalizó con una sonrisa acariciándole el rostro –Naruto – llamó a su amigo sin dejar de ver a su novia – Ven aquí.

El rubio se calló y miró a Sasuke retadoramente por haberle interrumpido. Sin más, se acercó al azabache.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos para demostrar su molestia.

-Llévate a Ino a otro lado – le contestó pasando un brazo por el hombro de Hinata.

-¿Qué?

-Que te la lleves a pasear, es tu oportunidad.

-Seguro – bufó y rió – Lo haces para deshacerte de nosotros.

-N-naruto-kun – le llamó Hinata dulcemente – S-sasuke sabe p-porque lo dice – le sonrió.

-Pero Hinata…-

-Nosotros te estamos ayudando.

-¿Qué? ¿Hinata lo sabe? – preguntó abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

-Claro, ¿Cómo te ayudaría sino? – contestó despreocupadamente – Ahora váyanse o nunca jamás podrás obtener esta oportunidad.

-Pero Sasuke…-

-¡Ya!

En eso se abrió la puerta del consultorio dando paso a un hombre con unos papeles en la mano. Levantó la vista y los llamó, haciendo que estos se levantaran lentamente y dirigieran hacia él, dejando a un Naruto con la palabra en la boca…

.

.

.

-Lo sentirás un poco frío, pero ya pasará – dijo el doctor antes de esparcirle un gel en el vientre, lo que hizo que al contacto ella hiciera una mueca.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado a un lado de la camilla donde se encontraba su novia, mirando seriamente la perceptible forma que había tomado su estómago.

El hombre comenzó a pasar la cámara, haciendo que en el lugar, donde antes reinaba el silencio, comenzase a escucharse un sonido rápido.

-Ese – comenzó el doctor moviendo el artefacto hacia un lado – es el latido de su bebé.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron y él le agarró la mano, a lo que ella sonrió.

-Y eso – habló nuevamente el hombre – es su hijo, o hija – señalando la pantalla – Por lo visto, estás ya en el tercer mes.

Los dos chicos observaron la imagen. Podían ver como una figura, un poco confusa, se movía en esa mediana pantalla. Sasuke apretó más la mano de Hinata y, casi imperceptiblemente, sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y ya se acercaba el momento en el cual recibirían la ecografía. En ese tiempo sus amigos les habían recalcado el porqué no les habían dejado entrar con ellos, pero eso después lo callaban cuando se miraban y sonrojaban.

Sasuke había acompañado a su novia a su casa un miércoles, como se le estaba haciendo de costumbre. Ese día decidió quedarse más de lo usual y si alguien llegara y los viera juntos en la sala, dirían que estaban haciendo un trabajo de equipo.

La noche ya había caído y con ella el sonido de la puerta de la sala al abrirse. Hinata rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y miró en dirección a la entrada, donde apareció la figura imponente de su padre.

-¿Quién eres tú? – fue lo primero que dijo el hombre al encontrarse con la escena de su hija a un lado de un muchacho - ¿Qué haces con él aquí Hinata?

-P-padre – Hinata miró al suelo – él es…- se calló.

-Un placer – continuó Sasuke levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él confiadamente de su acto. Al llegar frente a él le extendió el brazo en forma de saludo formal – Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – la mención de su nombre hizo que Hiashi abriera los ojos al reconocer ese apellido – Y me encuentro con su hija haciendo un trabajo escolar.

-¿Eres familiar de Fugaku Uchiha? – preguntó sin aceptar el saludo, haciendo que Sasuke bajara el brazo.

-El hijo – contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Un placer – dijo el otro entregándole la maleta y abrigo a una sirvienta que había aparecido con un sobre grande en la mano, el cual él recibió desinteresadamente y leyó hasta que su cara cambió y se volvió más rigida de lo que estaba – Hinata, ¿qué es esto?

-¿Qué p-padre?

-Esto – mostró furiosamente agitando el sobre – Para la señorita Hinata Hyuuga de parte de la Clínica de Maternidad y Obstetricia – repitió lo que decía el frente del sobre.

-Yo…- miró asustada a Sasuke que lucía tenso – Yo…-

-Sígueme a mi despacho – el hombre comenzó a caminar pero la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Si me perm…-

-Cállate – le interrumpió – Esto no es asunto tuyo – y continuó caminando – Vamos Hinata.

-S-si, padre -fue lo último que dijo ella luego de mirar nuevamente al muchacho y comenzar a caminar.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada – dijo para sí mismo Sasuke al quedarse solo en la sala – Porque si es así, no responderé de mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	13. Capítulo 13

**H**ello!

Nuevamente aquí con un nuevo capii n.n

Hubiera traido antes la conti, pero por problemas de tiempo, no pude, así que les pido disculpas...

Creo que este capi es el más largo hasta ahora de lo que lleva el fic, debe ser porque me emocioné escribiendo y además de todo lo que quería que sucediera. También diré que este capi es mi favorito, de seguro ya verán el porqué...

Aah, cierto, casi me olvidaba... les tengo un **¡Notición!: Dentro de dos capis, será el final de este fic.**

Es por eso que desde ya les agradezco por leerlo y molestarse en dejarme un review, cosa que me hace muy feliz.

Ok, dejo de aburrirles para que puedan leer.

Espero que les guste, tanto como a mi. ¡Besos!

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

.

.

.

.

.

Los gritos no paraban de escucharse en la habitación a cierta distancia de donde se encontraba Sasuke. Había tomado asiento en el sillón de la sala y agarrado su cabeza con sus manos para tratar de controlarse, no podía soportarlo, ella allí sufriendo con las palabras de su progenitor y él alejado de ella para no perjudicarla más de lo que ya estaba.

No lo soportaba más, se suponía que ese hombre era su padre. ¿Por qué en vez de apoyarla y contenerla le seguía insultando?

-No sé que es lo que estás esperando – dijo una voz a su lado; levantó la cabeza para ver a la hermana de su novia mirándolo desesperada - ¿No irás a ayudarla?

-No entiendo de qué hablas – intentó aparentar desinterés, pero le era imposible.

-No hace falta que sigas fingiendo, Uchiha – le dijo sentándose a su lado – Lo sé todo – reveló mirando al frente con aire ausente.

-¿De qué…? –

-No importa cómo – lo miró – Por favor, ve y llévatela – en sus ojos similares a los de su novia comenzaban a asomar lágrimas – Llévatela, no puedo… soportar… por fav…-

La súplica de la muchacha quedó interrumpida cuando Sasuke se levantó abruptamente de su lado y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde provenían los gritos de aquel hombre y el llanto de Hinata.

Cuando irrumpió en el cuarto la impotencia le ganó al ver la imagen de su novia con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, ahí parada frente al escritorio que le pertenecía a aquel sujeto que de pie mantenía la mano en alto con la carta que había recibido y desencadenado todo.

-Retírate de aquí – le ordenó el hombre al ver como el muchacho ingresaba a su despacho – Esto no te concierne, Uchiha.

-V-vete Sasuke – le dijo ella con la voz quebrada – No… -

-Esto sí me concierne, señor Hyuuga – respondió firmemente situándose a un lado de Hinata, sin dejar de mirar decididamente al mayor - ¿Sólo se limitará a propiciarle insultos? ¡Es su hija!

-Esa muchacha ya no es mi hija, solo es una cualquiera.

-¿Cómo se atrev…? – el moreno se adelantó unos pasos furioso al oír como esa despreciable persona había llamado a su hija pero el agarre de ella a su brazo lo detuvo. La observó, estaba con la cabeza gacha, aferrándose con ambos brazos. – Te ha insultado – le explicó en voz baja.

-No te p-preocupes – le contestó en el mismo tono, sin mirarlo.

-Uchiha retírate – le ordenó Hiashi nuevamente, cuando dirigió su vista a él, el hombre mantenía un semblante frío como si no le interesara la situación.

-Ve Sasuke – le pidió ella, a lo que con enfado e impotencia de deshizo de su agarre y abandonó el lugar.

Al cerrar la puerta no se quedó quieto como pensó que lo haría, al contrario, de forma firme se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a la morena que le había suplicado ayuda por su hermana. Estaba con sus manos en la cara, las cuales retiró cuando Sasuke la llamó, mostrando rastro de haber estado llorando.

-Prepárale sus cosas – le dijo seriamente – Me la llevaré de aquí.

Ella sonrió y sintió como un gran dolor que se había implantado en su pecho había desaparecido al decir aquel chico esas palabras. Una vez que le agradeció, subió corriendo las escaleras, aliviada.

Sasuke volvió a escuchar gritos y sin dudarlo dos veces volvió con mayor furia al despacho. Justo cuando colocó la mano en el picaporte, para abrir la puerta, oyó como el padre de ella la amenazaba con dejarla en la calle, en donde permanecería sola ya que nadie la ayudaría.

-¡Eres una cualquiera! – volvió a escuchar – ¡Dejando que un maldito desgraciado te embarace!

No se contuvo más, violentamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió al hombre al que, una vez en frente, tomó del cuello de la camisa y le pegó una trompada, dejándolo en el piso por el impulso y fuerza de la misma.

-¡S-sasuke! – gritó Hinata, pero él solo la miró para luego volver a ver al sujeto a sus pies.

-¿Quién te crees? – le inquirió amenazante limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la boca.

-Sasuke Uchiha – le respondió tranquilamente, ya se había desquitado con el golpe anterior – El maldito desgraciado que embarazó a su hija, señor Hyuuga.

-Maldit…-

-Si, un maldito – le interrumpió alejándose y situándose al lado de la chica que sollozaba incontrolablemente – Uno que no se arrepiente de lo que pasó, y el mismo que ahora mismo se la lleva de esta casa.

-Haz lo que quieras – le dijo levantándose y abollando la carta que había causado tanto revuelo – ella ya no es mi hija – concluyó aventándole el papel arrugado, el cual Sasuke atrapó y guardó en su bolsillo del uniforme.

La sacó de la habitación y dirigió a la sala, donde ya estaba su hermana esperándolos con dos valijas. Cuando la peliazul la vio, se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Váyanse cuanto antes – advirtió la morena – Guardé cuanto pude: cosas escolares, uniforme, ropa… intentaré alcanzarte el resto luego – le dijo soltándose del agarre y mirando a la mayor.

-Luego te llamaremos para decirte la dirección – habló el Uchiha tomando las maletas y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a su novia – Debemos irnos.

Ella asintió y abrazó por última vez a su pequeña hermana, la cual la apuró y despidió con una gran sonrisa al salir por la puerta. Cuando él se disponía a salir, sin voltear a verla le agradeció.

-Gracias.

-No hay que agradecer – contestó a sus espaldas – Sólo… cuídala.

-No hace falta decir eso, pero lo haré.

Sin más que decir, el muchacho desapareció detrás de la puerta, la cual la morena cerró y tras eso suspiró. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que en ese día sucedería todo eso?

.

.

.

.

Habían pedido un taxi para alejarse del lugar, cuando ella le había preguntado en donde podría quedarse él le contestó sin dudarlo que en su casa. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sasuke bajó primero para sacar las maletas del baúl del auto. Una vez Hinata había bajado, le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara a la ó de un bolsillo las llaves de su casa y las colocó para abrir la puerta, pero ella habló.

-S-sasuke, puedo pedirle a Ino q-que me deje quedarme en s-su casa… no hace falta q-que tu familia…-

-No irás a ninguna parte – le interrumpió abriendo la puerta – Tarde o temprano haríamos esto, y el momento es ahora.

Entró y acomodó las pertenencias de Hinata en un costado y la miró para que entrase, ya que continuaba en la puerta, pero esta vez con la vista al suelo.

-Entra – le dijo tomándola del brazo y cerrando la puerta - ¡Ya llegué! – alzó la voz mirando la escalera que estaba frente a ellos.

Segundos después escucharon pasos del piso superior, seguidos por los mismos en la escalera. Vieron como una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo color de Sasuke apereció frente a ellos con una cara de incomprensión al ver a ambos muchachos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mikoto – se dirigió a Hinata amablemente – La madre de Sasuke.

-Hinata… Hyuuga – respondió tímidamente haciendo una reverencia – P-perdón por la intromisión.

-No te disculpes – contestó dulcemente acercándose y acariciandole el cabello. Su vista se enfocó en las valijas que yacían a un lado de ellos, fue por eso que levantó la vista y miró a su hijo, el cual observaba a la muchacha de su lado - ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – preguntó preocupadamente.

-Debemos hablar – contestó Sasuke volteando el rostro para verla – Es importante, ¿están padre e Itachi?

-Sí… Sasuke – articuló soltando a la chica y alejándose un paso para verlos mejor - ¿Qué…?-

-Llámalos… por favor – dijo y tomó a Hinata del brazo para dirigirla a la sala.

Se sentaron en un sillón, a ella se la veía más nerviosa que antes. Los minutos pasaron y ellos estuvieron envueltos en silencio, hasta que vieron aparecer a la mujer dos personas más. Hinata observó bien, primero venía un hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos iguales a los de Sasuke, éste se sentó en un sillón individual frente a ellos con una expresión seria. Lo siguió la mujer que tomó asiento en otro sillón, en el cual también se ubicó la otra persona, un muchacho de cabellos como el de su novio, eran largos y atados en una coleta. Cuando ese chico, quien era el hermano de Sasuke, se sentó, los observó pensativamente y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué has hecho Sasuke? - preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-No sé de que te ríes, Itachi – le reprendió su madre.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – habló el patriarca de la familia con una actitud que a la chica le hizo recordar a su padre.

-Ustedes no están enterados – comenzó a explicar el moreno tranquilamente - pero hace más de dos años que mantengo una relación con ella.

-¡Oh! – exclamó Mikoto – Felicidades.

-No es ha eso a lo que venía, madre – le corrigió su hijo – Es algo… distinto.

-Vamos Sasuke – le incitó su hermano.

-Hinata fue echada de su casa por su padre, porque él se enteró de…- miró a su novia que había bajado la cabeza – de…-

-Entiendo – dijo su padre interrumpiéndolo – No hace falta que lo expliques, Sasuke.

-Yo… - habló Hinata con la voz quebrada y levantó la vista - …lo s-siento.

-Esos ojos – murmuró el hombre – Una Hyuuga. ¿Hija de Hiashi?

-S-sí.

-Ese hombre siempre fue gran arrogante, pero nunca pensé que tuviera escrúpulos para dejar en la calle a su hija.

-Pues lo hizo – dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de ella.

-Habría que golpearle – escuchó decir a Itachi.

-No hace falta - Sasuke lo miró con una sonrisa.

Itachi comenzó a reír y pasó su mano por sus cabellos.

-Bien hecho, hermano.

-Aquí nadie te juzgará – continuó hablando el mayor, Fugaku, a Hinata – Después de todo, es algo de ambos – miró a su hijo.

-Llevaremos tus cosas arriba – le dijo Mikoto levantándose y acercándose a ella para tomarle la mano, luego de acariciar su mejilla en forma maternal – Itachi, ayúdanos.

Los tres se retiraron de la sala dejando al moreno y su padre en un profundo silencio. En eso el mayor se levantó y dirigió a su hijo, al que en un gesto extraño en él le apoyó la mano en el hombro, con el cual se despidió dejándolo solo en la gran habitación.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Gracias, padre – murmuró para sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

-De acuerdo, ya está todo en su sitio – dijo Mikoto cerrando el ropero en la habitación de Sasuke, al guardar la última prenda que la muchacha tenía en su maleta – Ahora debería ir a cocinar.

-P-permítame ayudarla – pidió Hinata – Es lo m-mínimo que puedo hacer… –

-Ni se le ocurra, señorita – le retó amablemente con una dulce sonrisa la mujer – Necesitas descansar. Ya te he indicado donde queda el baño, así que tómate una ducha para tranquilizarte.

Se acercó a ella y le despeinó cariñosamente los cabellos para retirarse pero antes de salir la voz de la joven le detuvo el paso.

-Yo… - intentaba decir tímidamente - …lo s-siento… he causado…. m-muchos problemas…-

-Sé que debería estar alarmada en una situación así – le interrumpió la madre de su novio – pero no puedo, ni siquiera puedo reprenderlos – giró y la miró – Quejas no solucionarán esto, solo apoyo para que puedan seguir adelante.

-Usted… es m-muy amable – le contestó la chica sonrojándose, el aura que desprendía la mujer le recordaba mucho a su madre – Gracias.

-Gracias a ti – le dijo, haciendo que ella se sorprendiese – Ahora comprendo el cambio de mi hijo, hace un par de años era una persona fría, solitaria… por eso es que te agradezco, ahora es una persona feliz.

Hinata se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al escuchar esas palabras. Saber que Sasuke había cambiado gracias ella, le daba alegría, ya que ella también era otra persona a causa de él.

-Ve a ducharte, y cuando estés lista baja. Estás en tu casa.

-Gracias – agradeció ella y acto seguido la mujer se retiró dejándola sola – Gracias a ti, Sasuke – se dijo a sí misma soltando un suspiro – tú me has cambiado también.

.

.

.

.

La cena había pasado de lo más divertida. Por momentos Itachi tiraba algunos comentarios al aire, los cuales pretendían dirigirse hacia su hermano menor y que hacían que la peliazul se sonrojara. En una parte de la cena Sasuke tuvo que comentar, obligado por su madre, como se le había declarado, a lo que tras bastantes negaciones tuvo que ceder y contar. Lo que más sorpresa le trajo a Hinata fue el suspiro que exhaló el jefe de la familia al escuchar esa historia. Cuando todos lo observaron, estaba con los ojos cerrados y los dedos de sus manos entrelazados, con ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa y sus manos delante de su boca. Nadie se hubiera esperado lo que él diría a continuación:

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sasuke dejaría su orgullo de lado para confesársele a alguien? Con lo terco que es al mostrarse humano…-

Risas provenientes de dos personas hicieron que Hinata no pudiera contenerse y cediera a acompañarlas. Sasuke, por su lado, mantenía el rostro serio, no porque estuviera enojado por lo que había oído sino porque lo que su padre había dicho era cierto.

Hinata estaba a gusto en ese lugar, el ambiente era totalmente distinto al que regía en su casa todo el tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba el haber reído alguna vez durante alguna cena entre ella, su hermana y su padre. El ambiente en el cual se encontraba en ese momento le gustaba, la hacía estar tranquila y muy a gusto. Nunca pensó que su vida cambiaría así.

Al terminar la cena y Hinata haberse ofrecido a ayudar con levantar la mesa, cosa que le prohibió rotundamente Mikoto, se dirigieron a la habitación de Sasuke, donde descansarían tras el largo día para así poder asistir al colegio al día siguiente. Su novio le dijo que se acostara primero ya que él tomaría una ducha, a lo que ella asintió. Cuando la dejó sola, se cambió la ropa por su pijama y, tras ver la cama de una plaza y media durante un buen rato, se decidió a acostarse. Se sentía extraña, estando en otra casa, habitación e incluso otra cama pero, a pesar de todos esos cambios, se sentía en una extraña manera feliz. Se quedó observando el techo hasta que sintió como se abría la puerta, giró el rostro y vio entrar a Sasuke con los cabellos mojados y una toalla blanca cubriéndole, cosa que le provocó un sonrojo e hizo que volviera la vista a donde la tenía antes de que él apareciera.

-Hmp – escuchó de él – No sé de que te avergüenzas – lo último lo oyó muy cerca de su oído, por lo que se percató que estaba a su lado, de cuclillas a un lado de la cama – Ya has visto todo – le besó lentamente en el cuello, por debajo de su oreja – Y yo todo de ti.

-S-sasuke – pronunció avergonzada - No… - miró a su izquierda al girar la cabeza y lo vio – No…– el moreno se acercó más a su rostro y el dio un tierno beso en la frente, haciendo que ella oliera el embriagante olor característico de él en su cuello, que tanto le gustaba.

En eso, el bello olor comenzó a darle nauseas, haciendo que colocara sus manos en sus hombros para apartarlo, a lo que él la observó sorprendido. Inmediatamente Hinata se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación con sus manos tapando su boca, mientras el muchacho esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando volvió del baño lo encontró acostado mirando el techo y con las manos detrás de su cabeza, se había puesto un pantalón pero su pecho seguía descubierto. Se acercó y acostó a su lado sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Lo siento – le dijo tímidamente – m-me agarraron náuseas.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – contestó girando su cuerpo hasta quedar de costado observándola – Es común en las embarazadas.

-Embarazadas – repitió en un susurro, bajó la vista y observó su vientre en el que aún no se notaba gran diferencia, pero aún así había adquirido un tamaño pequeñamente notable – P-parece extraño.

Sasuke recorrió con su vista desde la cara de ella hasta donde ella miraba, sin pensarlo colocó una de sus manos en el estómago de la muchacha para acariciarlo suavemente. El gesto del chico le pareció muy dulce a ella, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios y en su pecho sintiera una sensación muy agradable. En eso, sintió como él se acercó más y acomodó su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, en la curva de su cuello y hombro, aspirando su preciado aroma.

-Estaremos bien – le dijo sin sacar la mano de su vientre – Me gusta esto… estar así.

-A mí t-también – contestó cerrando los ojos – M-me hace muy feliz.

.

.

.

.

Habían llegado al colegio y entrado al salón donde vieron a sus dos amigos rubios hablando hasta que los vieron. Cuando Sasuke colocó sobre su banco la mochila pudo sentir como lo observaban. Levantó la vista y vio a los dos rubio cruzados de brazos y con cara de reproche.

-¿Qué? - preguntó tranquilamente.

-¡Nos hemos perdido el ver a mi hermosa…! – comenzó a gritar Ino pero en eso reaccionó y se acercó a el moreno para continuar reclamándole en voz baja – Nos echaste sin piedad y no pude ver el rostro de mi hermosa sobrina, Uchiha.

-¿Sobrina? – preguntó en el mismo tono Naruto – Te equivocas Ino, será un lindo sobrino, y se parecerá a Hinata… pobre si resulta con esa cara de amargado del padre.

-Será niña, Naruto – le contestó mirándolo y encontrándose su rostro a escasos centímetros, haciendo que ambos adquirieran un pequeño rubor.

-Como sea – dijo Sasuke sacándolos de ese momento – Ya pasó, más adelante podrán verlo… o verla.

-Hina – le llamó la rubia viendo como no había dicho nada todavía.

-Ta – dijeron ambos chicos al unísono – Hinata, Ino-chan – completó el rubio nerviosamente.

-Hina – repitió nuevamente sin prestarles atención - ¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada Ino, g-gracias por la p-preocupación.

-Sí sucedió – explicó el Uchiha – Su padre la dejó en la calle al enterarse.

-¡Qué! – gritaron sus amigos a la vez.

-Pero eso ya no importa, se ha mudado a mi casa.

-El grito que habrá pegado Fugaku – comentó el Uzumaki – Que extraño que no lo escuché.

-Aunque parezca extraño… lo aceptó – expuso el muchacho de cabellos azabaches.

-Eso es genial – dijo la rubia acercándose a abrazar a Hinata.

En eso Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos para poder contenerse el que su novia pudiera ser abrazada por otros excepto él; pudo sentir como una de sus manos tocó algo arrugado, a lo que decidió sacarlo para ver que era: un papel doblado y arrugado.

-¿Qué es eso, Sasuke? – inquirió su amigo al observarlo.

-S-sasuke – le llamó Hinata con voz alterada – G-guárdalo.

-Cierto – dijo él al recordar que era, el papel que tanto alboroto había ocasionado el día anterior.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? – preguntó emocionada Ino - ¡No será…! Déjame ver – suplicó intentando arrebatarle el papel al Uchiha, el cual intentaba volverlo a doblar y guardarlo. Pero como si fuera mentira, en un mal movimiento se le cayó al piso. Fue a levantarlo pero otra mano lo alzó antes.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – dijo una voz molesta, no hacía falta ver quien era – ¡Te extrañé tanto! – lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Suéltame Sakura – le ordenó y vio como la muchacha de cabellos rosados tenía entre sus manos aquel papel – Y dame eso.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó y observó su mano – Ah, ¿Qué esto?

-¡Dámelo Haruno! – exclamó Ino corriendo hacia ella e intentándoselo sacar – No te interesa.

-Cállate Yamanaka – le ordenó desdoblando el papel y comenzando entre evadidas para evitar a la rubia a leerlo - ¡¿Qué? – gritó y abrió los ojos como platos.

Sasuke observó a Hinata, estaba sentada en su banco tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, se la veía temblando y sollozando. Fue por eso que se dirigió a Sakura y le arrebató el papel.

-Vaya Hinata – dijo burlescamente la muchacha – No eres ninguna mosquita muerta – miró a "su novio" y le sonrió – Léelo Sasuke, es una gran sorpresa.

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo – le amenazó.

-Escuchen todos – alzó la voz y quienes se encontraban en el salón la miraron atentamente – Feliciten todos a Hinata, después de todo… - la miró altaneramente - …será mamá – comenzó a reír.

Murmullos se empezaron a escuchar en todo el salón, sobrepasando el sonido del llanto de la peliazul, la que ahora se encontraba acompañada de Naruto que trataba de tranquilizarla.

-¡Sakura! – le gritó Ino a su lado, haciendo que la miré. En eso sintió su mejilla arder mientras la rubia la miraba furiosa con la mano alzada – Eres lo peor – le recriminó entre dientes.

-¿Cómo te atreves Yamanaka? – le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos a la vez que se acariciaba la parte en la cual había recibido una cachetada – Sasuke – miró al moreno – Defiéndeme.

-Eres la persona más despreciable en este planeta, Haruno – fue lo único que recibió como respuesta de él.

-¡Sasuke! Eres mi novio, ¿por qué dices eso?

-¡No soy tu novio! – le gritó agarrándole de los hombros furioso - ¡Nunca lo he sido, tu te autoproclamaste, yo nunca acepté! ¡Entiende que no te soporto!

-En tú cara Sakura – rió Ino sacándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo divertida.

-¿Tú también defiendes a esa? – le preguntó al Uchiha con la voz quebrada - ¡Cómo si te importara!

-Me importa más de lo que piensas – le contestó firmemente.

-Sasuke… -

-Vamos Hinata – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica que no paraba de llorar, para ayudarla. Le destapó la cara y secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – Vamos – le sonrió y ella sintió lentamente parándose del asiento.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, Sasuke tomándole la mano, donde pararon cuando Sakura les habló.

-Sasuke, no entiendo… ¿Acaso sientes algo por ella que la defiendes?

-Sí – contestó sin girar a verrla – Por lo que termino una relación contigo… que nunca empezó.

-¡No tienes futuro con ella! – le gritó desesperada - ¿No escuchaste la noticia? ¡Está embarazada! Y de alguien más… como si fuera una cualq…-

-¡Basta! – le gritó volteándose para mirarla furioso - ¡No permitiré que la llames así!

-S-sasuke – le llamó Hinata apretándole el agarre – No…-

-Tranquila – la miró y sonrió tiernamente – Es mejor que todo se termine ya, estoy cansado.

-No tienen futuro Sasuke – repitió la muchacha desde el centro del salón – No debe ni siquiera saber quien es el padre.

-Hmp – sonrió el moreno y abrazó a la peliazul de la cintura – Te equivocas una vez más, Haruno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que el padre de su hijo… soy yo.

Nuevamente se volvieron a escuchar murmullos en aquel lugar, algunos diciendo "Imposible" y otros como "No puedo creerlo".

-¿Te has acostado con ella mientras estabas conmigo? – preguntó tristemente la muchacha.

-¿No es acaso lo que hace uno con su pareja, cuando están enamorados? – contestó con otra pregunta él – Nunca tuve algo contigo, Haruno – se dio la vuelta junto a Hinata que mantenía la cabeza gacha – Espero que esta vez sí lo entiendas – concluyó saliendo del lugar.

-¿Creyó todo este tiempo que eran pareja? – se escuchó decir en el aula.

-Ya me parecía extraño que estuvieran juntos, en realidad nunca lo estuvieron – dijo otra persona.

-Por fin acabó toda esa farsa – dijo Ino a Sakura y luego miró a Naruto con una sonrisa – Vamos, quiero ver a mi sobrina.

-Sobrino – corrigió el rubio con una sonrisa y acto seguido le agarró la mano a lo que ambos se sonrojaron y tras eso salieron del salón, sin soltarse del agarre.

Una vez fuera, se detuvieron y miraron.

-¿Por dónde empezamos a buscarlos? – preguntó Ino.

-Por donde sea – le respondió sin borrar esa sonrisa – Quiero conocer al próximo Uchiha.

Emprendieron nuevamente el paso, de ese día no pasaría el conocer aquella persona en la ecografía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo 14

**H**ola! Espero que anden bien n.n

Gracias por leer este fic que ya se acaba en la próxima actualización...

Ojalá que este capi les guste, me costó mucho hacerlo (de verdad).

Espero no decepcionarles... n.n...

Besos a todos, y gracias por sus comentarios, que me gusta leerlos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

.

.

.

.

.

El sol se encontraba resplandecientemente adornando el extenso cielo atestado de gran cantidad de nubes, de distintos tamaños y formas. Una pequeña brisa recorría la azotea en donde dos jóvenes se ubicaban sentados a la guarda de una pequeña sombra, hecha por unos pilares situados a contraluz del gran astro brillante y cálido.

Sasuke la mantenía abrazada desde que habían salido del salón, luego de todo lo que había sucedido. Los pequeños sollozos de la muchacha eran los únicos que se escuchaban en el lugar, y unas lágrimas humedecían la parte delantera de la camisa de él.

Acarició nuevamente la espalda femenina en un intento de tranquilizarla, pero era inútil, su llanto no cesaba.

-Tarde o temprano esto pasaría – dijo aferrándola más a él.

-T-todo fue m-muy… no puedo c-creerlo, Sasuke – respondió ella entre sollozos.

-Ya pasó, todo está bien.

-N-no… no lo está.

-Lo está, Hinata – explicó seriamente – Ahora deja de llorar.

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta de la azotea abrirse, seguido de unas voces bastantes conocidas. Sasuke dirigió la vista hacia la dirección donde aparecerían esas dos personas, cada una con cabellera rubia.

Estaba en lo correcto. Ahí estaban, un poco sonrojados por lo que debió ser el ejercicio hecho en la búsqueda de ellos dos, luego de desaparecer del aula.

-Eh…– Naruto sonaba nervioso, y era porque lo estaba, ya que una mano rascaba su nuca. Característico de él cuando estaba a punto de dar malas noticias. – Chicos… nos han dicho que…– miró a la chica que estaba a su lado, quien también lucía nerviosa.

-Ya dilo, Naruto – le espetó el moreno al bajar la vista hacia su novia que todavía seguía sollozando en su pecho, sin importar la presencia de los otros dos chicos en la azotea. – A estas alturas, lo que digas, no puede ser peor. – Acarició un mechón azulado antes de colocarlo detrás de la oreja femenina.

-Al parecer… – su amigo seguía nervioso. Todavía sin mirarlo, podía jurar que seguía rascándose la nuca.

-La directora quiere verlos – habló rápidamente Ino – Creo que le han llegado rumores de lo que ha sucedido.

Hinata se tensó ante lo dicho por su amiga, por lo que Sasuke reforzó el agarre para que no se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía ante lo ocurrido.

-Al parecer, los rumores viajan más rápido que la luz – contestó acariciando suavemente la húmeda mejilla de su novia. – Acabemos de una vez con todo esto – susurró en su oído.

-Pero… – levantó la vista perlada, un poco enrojecida por el llanto –…t-tengo miedo, Sasuke.

-Por favor, Hinata – le recalcó serenamente sin dejar de mirarla - ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-¿Expulsión? – preguntó el rubio antes de soltar un quejido de dolor – Eso dolió, Ino.

-Mejor mantén la boca cerrada, Naruto – le dijo la muchacha en tono de reproche.

-Lo correcto sería asegurarse que es – les dijo Sasuke a la vez que desarmaba el agarre con Hinata para levantarse – Vamos, ya que estamos en el baile, bailemos – le tendió la mano a la morena para que también se levantara.

-¿Qué baile? – preguntó confundido Naruto, antes de otro lamento - ¡Ino! Eso duele.

Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del rubio, Sasuke sostuvo su mano en esa posición para que Hinata la tomara. Sus miradas se observaban detenidamente, encontrándose determinación en la de él, y miedo en la de ella. Pero él tenía razón, debían terminar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez así llegaría la paz que necesitaban en ese día. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y, lentamente, tomó su mano.

-B-bailemos. – le dijo cuando la levantó y, tras eso comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué quieren bailar? – se escuchó a sus espaldas. - ¡Ouch! Ino, deja de golpearme…

.

.

.

.

.

La puerta de la residencia Uchiha se abrió, no debía de haber nadie a esa hora. Su padre estaría en la empresa, su madre en su trabajo y su hermano en alguna clase de la universidad. Tras entrar, se dirigieron a la habitación, que desde hace un día compartían, donde al llegar junto a la cama, el moreno dejó la mochila en el suelo y se tiró cansadamente sobre el colchón.

Ella, por su parte, juntó lo que él había depositado en el suelo y, junto a su pertenencias, las acomodó ordenadamente en un rincón, todo captado por unos ojos de profundo color negro.

-¿Aún sigues nerviosa? – le preguntó en la misma posición en la que se encontraba – Todo salió bien.

-Yo…– habló dándole la espalda –… n-no entiendo.

-Es sencillo, Hinata – contestó levantándose de donde estaba y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Una vez detrás, colocó una mano en la cintura de la fémina, haciendo que ella diese un respingo por la sorpresa pero que, aún así, continuó sin darse la vuelta. – Nos graduaremos en cuatro meses, no hay caso de que no puedas terminar tu educación. Además, la secundaria es obligatoria, si nos llegasen a impedir el recibirnos, podrían tener ellos problemas. Cualquiera le teme a un juicio.

-Pero, Sasuke…–

-Pero nada – le interrumpió. Acercó más su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que su espalda reposara en su pecho – Sólo agradece que las cosas no han empeorado.

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella, la hizo girar para enfrentarse a su mirada, los ojos color de perlas tenían un mínimo brillo, dejando pensar que por poco lágrimas caerían de ellos. Le acarició dulcemente el rostro, a lo que ella respondió bajando sus párpados al disfrutar la caricia. No sólo sus dedos la rozaban, sus labios también. Lentamente la besó, y ella correspondió, besándolo y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Le gustaba besarla, era algo de gozo, pero nunca podían llevarlo a cabo todo lo que quisiesen, y eso porque su relación no era conocida, hasta ese día. Ahora todos sabían, el juego de las escondidas se había terminado, ya podían respirar el aire fresco de la vida sin estar atentos a los demás.

Sí, a él le gustaba besarla, pero esta vez no quería sólo eso. Su mente comenzó a nublarse y su boca probaba el fuego de sus labios. Le quemaba, como su cuerpo que también estaba empezando a quemar. Lentamente posó su mano libre sobre su pierna descubierta, su mano también ardía, pero era un ardor placentero que no quería dejar de sentir. El beso dejó de ser pasible, empezó a darse con más voracidad. Su mano –ya no más quieta reposando en la pierna suave de ella – comenzó a subir, perdiéndose debajo de la pollera.

-S-sasuke… no – intentó decir deteniendo la mano que la tocaba. N-no…–

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente, un notable sonrojo se veía en ella - ¿Por qué no, Hinata? – bajó su cabeza hacia su cuello y le dio una pequeña lamida, produciendo un pequeño quejido salir de su garganta. Sonrió, y tras eso, recorrió la curvatura éste hasta llegar a su oído, al que dio una suave mordida.

Ella no dijo nada, ni impuso resistencia, causando que otra sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Volvió a su boca para besarla nuevamente, respondiendo ella con un agarre en su cuello. Le rodeó la cintura y la elevó sin dejar sus labios, dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde la depositó sutilmente. Se colocó encima de ella, sosteniéndose con sus codos para no tocar su estómago.

Un carraspeo desde la puerta lo hizo detenerse. Giró la cabeza y lo vio, su hermano cruzado de brazos bajo el dintel, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Volvió la vista hacia su novia, su rostro, rojo como un tomate, estaba siendo tapado por sus delicadas manos.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó Itachi conteniendo una risa.

-¿Qué quieres? – replicó el menor saliendo de encima de Hinata, y sentándose a un lado. Sin dudas su humor había cambiado.

-Tienen visita – contestó desarmando su posición de brazos para rascarse la nuca – Está en el living. – se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo.

-¿Hace… cuánto estás aquí? – el mayor de giró nuevamente y le sonrió.

-¿En tu puerta o en la casa?

-¡Itachi! – gritó enfadado. Su orgullo no quería demostrar su vergüenza.

-He llegado recién. No te preocupes, no he visto nada. – volvió a girarse para irse – Apresúrense, los está esperando.

Al quedar solos, observó a Hinata, seguía del mismo color y sin descubrirse el rostro, y no la culpaba, la situación que había vivido había sido vergonzosa para ella… y para él, pero eso nunca lo revelaría.

-Vayamos a ver quien es – le dijo con total normalidad, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

La muchacha se destapó la cara, aquella tonalidad estaba disminuyendo lentamente. Se incorporó en la cama, observó el piso y tras un profundo suspiro, asintió. El moreno se levantó y la ayudó a que hiciera lo mismo; acto seguido comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras él veía de reojo como ella peinaba sus cabellos azulados con una mano.

-Espero no sea Naruto o sino…– comenzó a decir en voz baja pero su frase se encontró interrumpida al ver a la adolescente de cabellera morena sentada en el sillón de su living.

-¿Ha-hanabi? – preguntó Hinata con voz quebrada.

La visita sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de su asiento para rápidamente acercarse a abrazar a su hermana. Sasuke se sintió un extraño en tan íntimo encuentro, pero no hizo nada para darles privacidad, sólo se quedó allí, a un lado de su novia y hermana, viendo lágrimas de felicidad caer por el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos azulados. Cuando se separaron, se dirigieron al sillón, sentándose juntas y con las manos tomadas.

-Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí – dijo la morena con tristeza en la voz – Sólo quería saber como estabas y…– con un movimiento de cabeza señaló una maleta situada al lado de la puerta de entrada –… traerte lo que quedó en casa.

-G-gracias – contestó en una sonrisa Hinata – De verdad, gracias.

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo, somos hermanas. Te quiero y por eso es que quiero que estés bien – sonrió también.

-Ella lo está – dijo Sasuke seriamente – No tienes porque preocuparte.

-Sasuke – le retó su hermano mayor que seguía aún entre ellos – No seas maleducado con la visita – miró hacia Hanabi y le sonrió, pero ella le restó importancia y observó a su cuñado.

-Gracias por traerla.

-No tienes que agradecer, tenía que sacarla de ese loquero. – cruzó sus brazos al sentarse en un sillón frente a las muchachas.

-S-sasuke, no digas eso. – le explicó Hinata, pero su hermana le acarició un mechón de cabello para que la mirase.

-No le digas nada, tiene razón. Eso es, y siempre ha sido, un loquero. – una mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro adolescente – Ya quisiera yo irme de allí.

-Nadie te lo impide – habló el Uchiha mayor acercándose hacia ella con una sonrisa cautivadora – Puedo brindarte apoyo, y darte un lugar donde dormir.

El ceño de la Hyuuga se arrugó ante tales palabras y atrevimiento por parte de aquel individuo. Una baja risa por parte de su hermana le hizo desviarse de la imagen de él, de aquel atrevido.

-¿Acaso intentas dártelas de pedófilo, Itachi? – le interrogó Sasuke en tono de advertencia – Déjate de molestar y vete a conseguir alguien de tu edad.

-¿Pedófilo? ¿Yo? – miró al moreno sentado a unos pasos de distancia – Me ha dicho su edad mientras ustedes "jugaban" – acentuó marcadamente aquella palabra, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y Sasuke, molestara – Ella 15, yo 19. No es gran diferencia.

-¿Jugaban? – preguntó Hanabi desconcertada, al ver el rostro de su hermana su ceño se frunció más - ¿A qué jugab…? – en eso se detuvo y también sonrojó. Tapándose la boca ahogó una risa – No me digas, ya entendí.

-No malinterpretes – le dijo Sasuke ocultando su molestia por sacar ese tema – Nada sucedió.

-Porque yo llegué a tiempo, ¿no, Sasuke? – sonrió victoriosamente el mayor. – Ahora si, a lo que nos concierne – miró nuevamente a Hanabi - ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que sí eres un pedófilo y que no tengo necesidad de ni siquiera darte la hora – respondió, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado desde donde se encontraba al ver un Itachi anonadado.

-Hmp – fue lo único que el moreno de larga cabellera pudo emitir – Niñas – concluyó antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó en el lugar, al ubicar a la persona se sorprendieron. Hinata reía alegre pero tímidamente, reposando una mano en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la menor de los Hyuuga.

-N-nada – respondió aún riendo – S-solo me ha parecido d-divertido… Itachi-kun es igual a S-sasuke.

-No me compares con él – replicó su novio, para nada feliz.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es así de odioso? – interrogó curiosamente su hermana.

-N-no… fue p-por esa palabra – se serenó un poco y sonrió. – P-por una palabra.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, no mostraría aquella sonrisa que estaba haciendo. Ella tenía razón, esa palabra había sonado a él, a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 meses después

.

.

Mikoto Uchiha depositó el retrato sobre el mueble cercano a los sillones del living. Por fin estaba revelada la fotografía de la graduación de su hijo. En la misma, se encontraba él con el diploma en mano, y a su lado, aquella nueva hija que tanto quería, Hinata. La muchacha sonreía tímidamente, tomando la mano de su novio, un poco serio ya que nunca le había gustado sacarse fotografías. Lo que resaltaba en la joven, además de sus ojos como perlas, era su estómago, el que, a pesar de haber sido habladurías durante tantos meses por parte de tanta gente, a Mikoto le llenaba de felicidad.

Ella no culpaba a los jóvenes, solo los apoyaba ampliamente como habían hecho con ella cuando a penas era una muchacha de diecisiete años embarazada. Ella conocía el como se sentía estar en cada tema de conversación, conocía bien ese rechazo. Pero también el apoyo que hace a uno olvidarse de el "qué dirán" y concentrarse en sus propias metas y felicidad.

Dejó de observar la fotografía y miró la hora. Hace unos veinte minutos que deberían haber vuelto de la universidad sus dos hijos. Itachi había ido a una clase de economía, mientras que Sasuke se había ido a anotar en una carrera, a pedido de su novia, ya que ella no quería que él dejase de estudiar por el embarazo.

-_Lo haré_ - había respondido él tras varios días – _Sólo así podré darle una buena vida a mi familia _– su determinación hizo que casi cayesen lágrimas de los ojos de su madre. El verlo ahí, junto a su novia, diciendo eso, la llenaba de orgullo.

Ya era casi mediodía, su nuera debía de estar hambrienta, fue por eso que se decidió a prepararle el almuerzo y llevárselo a la cama, donde se encontraba desde hace una semana haciendo reposo, por sugerencia del médico de la familia. Al tener preparada la bandeja, se dirigió hacia la habitación, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta arrimada. Dentro de la habitación se oía a Hinata con voz triste.

-P-pero padre…– escuchó. ¿Hablaba con aquel hombre despreciable? – Lo sé… s-sé que s-se avergüenza de mí.

_La vergüenza debería de ser ese hombre, no ella_. Pensó Mikoto. _Todos cometemos equivocaciones. _

-N-nacerá en menos d-de un mes… ¿V-vendrá a visitarme? – hubo una larga pausa por parte de ella – C-comprendo, no d-debo molestarlo por pequeñeces.

¿Pequeñeces? ¿Era para él una pequeñez un bebé indefenso?

-¡N-no, padre! – gritó Hinata en un sollozo – Ella… ella n-no me ha visto desde q-que me fui de la c-casa. Hanabi n-no está involucrada. – ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? – Lo p-prometo, Hanabi no ha hecho n-nada. No d-debe desheredarla.

La mujer Uchiha entró a la habitación, donde encontró sentada de espaldas a la entrada en la cama a Hinata. La cabeza la mantenía gacha, por lo que no dio noticia cuando ella ingresó.

-Adiós, padre – un grito se oyó del otro lado de la línea, provocando un sollozo en la joven. – Entiendo, adiós, señor Hyuuga.

Al cortar la llamada telefónica, llevó las manos a su rostro para secar las lágrimas que le impedían ver, su padre la detestaba, la había desheredado hace tiempo y ya la proclamaba como desconocida.

Ella había llamado a su antigua casa para poder hablar con su hermana, pero quien había contestado había sido su padre. Le había blasfemado de todas maneras posibles, haciéndole entristecer. Había dicho incluso que Hanabi la había estado viendo, y que por eso la desheredaría también, pero ella había jurado que no fue así. No podía permitir que su hermana acarreara tal problema cuando sólo no había hecho más que ayudarla y visitarla secretamente en todos esos meses.

-Hinata – oyó una voz a sus espaldas, al girar se encontró con la triste expresión de la madre de su novio. Ésta traía en sus manos una bandeja con comida - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí – mintió ocultando su tristeza – E-estoy bien. G-gracias por preguntar.

-Lo he escuchado todo – dijo la mujer depositando la bandeja a un lado, sobre la cama, mientras la muchacha se acomodaba apropiadamente para su reposo. La noción de eso preocupó a Hinata. – No te lamentes, nosotros estamos contigo.

La amable sonrisa en la mujer hizo que a Hinata le entraran ganas de llorar, y así lo hizo. En esa casa no habían hecho más que ayudarla y acompañarla. Sentía pena. Pena por ella, por su hermana, por todos. Porque al estar con ella, se perjudicaban.

Las lágrimas no se detenían, por más que quisiera, no detenían su curso. La mano de Mikoto acarició sus cabellos con intención de calmarla, sólo eso, porque se mantuvo callada para demostrarle que podía desahogarse. Y se lo agradecía, profundamente se lo agradecía.

Un dolor en el pecho acompañó sus sollozos, pero no se iría de ella hasta que no se librara de sus penas, las cuales desaparecerían junto a la furia hacia su padre luego de llorar.

Era un hombre sin sentimientos, la detestaba, y eso la hacía sufrir…

De repente, sintió que le faltaba el aire. El dolor de su pecho se vio opacado por una fuerte punzada en su cabeza y estómago. Llevó su mano a su vientre, el dolor se incrementaba en la zona, era atroz.

-¿Hinata? – preguntó preocupada la mujer mayor al ver aquella acción – ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… m-me duele… mucho – no podía hablar, no podía explicar específicamente que le sucedía.

-¿Te duele el vientre? – preguntó alarmada la señora Uchiha, a lo que ella asintió – Yo… - se levantó rápidamente y la ayudó a ella también –… te llevaré al hospital.

-M-me duele…–

-No te preocupes, no te preocupes.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Puedes creer que sigue llamándome así? – dijo enojado Itachi cuando frenó al aviso de la luz roja del semáforo

-No me interesa como te llama, sólo mantente callado – explicó su hermano menor. ¿Por qué tuvo que esperarlo esos veinte minutos hasta que acabases sus clases? Si no lo hubiera hecho no habría estado ahora con ganas de cocerle la boca.

-Yo solo intento ser bueno con ella. Digo, somos… seremos familia, ¿no? – ignoró la molestia de Sasuke. – Esa niña…–

-Sólo cállate, Itachi – le espetó furioso. Es eso sonó su celular, por lo que lo sacó de su bolsillo y atendió sin mirar el número. – ¿Sí?

-_¿Sasuke? _– era la voz de su madre - _¿Dónde estás?_

-Yendo con tu insoportable hijo mayor hacia casa, ¿Qué sucede? – ignoró el quejido de molestia de su hermano mientras arrancaba nuevamente el auto.

-¡_Vengan al hospital_! – suplicó angustiada ella – _Hinata… ella_…–

-¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado, una sensación en su pecho le decía que algo no iba bien.

-_Ella…–_

-¿_Señora Uchiha_? – se oyó una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea –_ La placenta se ha desprendido, debemos operar inmediatamente._

La vista de Sasuke se nubló, junto a su mente.

_¿Operar? _

Cerró su teléfono celular lentamente y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Miró a su hermano, no le salía la orden que quería darle.

-¿Qué querían? – preguntó Itachi con la vista en el frente, sin prestar atención a la expresión de angustia que poseía su hermano, una que nunca había tenido.

-Yo… Hinata…-

-¿Qué? – lo miró y entendió que algo sucedía. - ¿Dónde está?

-El… hospital. Algo va mal.

Itachi sin vacilar aumentó la velocidad, tanto que diez minutos después ya estaban en su destino. Al llegar, Sasuke salió apresurado del coche, dejando al mayor dentro, el cual haría algunas llamadas.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta que encontró a su madre, llorando. Al alcanzar su lado, ella lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué pasó esto? – le preguntó aferrando fuertemente a la mujer – Cuando me fui todo estaba bien.

-Su padre – contestó en un susurro – Estuvo hablando con él. Estuvo llorando.

Una furia recorrió por todo su ser al escuchar lo sucedido. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado a producirle tal daño? Ese maldito…

.

.

.

.

.

Pasó una hora, y la cirugía seguía en proceso. Según había venido a informar uno de los médicos, la placenta se había desprendido, haciendo que no le llegara oxígeno al bebé, y por eso era necesario inducir el parto mediante una intervención, la cual a veces era peligrosa por posibles hemorragias.

Itachi había llegado con la hermana de su novia, y más tarde se habían unido Naruto e Ino, minutos antes de que apareciese el señor Uchiha.

El llanto de Hanabi era el que en ese momento más se escuchaba, y el que Itachi intentaba calmar con palabras de aliento. El único ajeno a aquella situación era Sasuke, él no escuchaba ni veía a los demás, solo se disponía a permanecer cerca de la puerta del quirófano.

¿Todo saldría bien, no? Todo debería salir perfecto.

Pero… ¿Por qué había algo que le incomodaba? ¿Por qué sentía un vacío en medio de su pecho? Nunca le había pasado eso…

Un fuente llanto proveniente del interior del quirófano lo hizo volver en si… ¿Acaso eso era…?

Una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en sus labios, si ese llanto significaba eso entonces las cosas estaban bien. Respiró profundamente, intentando aliviarse, pero aquel vacío seguía en él. ¿Por qué?

Tras el llanto persistente, hubo una maldición. ¿Qué sucedía?

-_¡El pulso disminuye! La estamos perdiendo._

-Sasuke – oyó la voz de su rubio amigo, pero no giró a verlo. ¿Por qué estaban diciendo eso allí dentro? - ¡Sasuke! – Naruto se situó frente suyo. Reaccionó, todos lo miraban como si hubieran escuchado lo mismo que él. La morena Hyuuga lloraba con más descontrol, al igual que Ino.

Volvió a escuchar las voces de los médicos:

-_¡No tiene pulso, doctor! _

_-Sigamos intentando._

_-No tiene pulso…_

.

.

.

.

_"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."_

_Oscar Wilde_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota:** Espero que les haya gustado el capi...

Este tenía pensado que fuera el último del fic y luego poner un epílogo, pero no podía terminarlo así, porque tenía el presentimiento que querrían matarme xD

Ojalá haya quedado bien esta conti, me costó mucho hacerla (por no decir meses). Lo bueno es que en esta página voy bien con el tiempo de cuando actualizo, si me vieran en la otra donde comencé a subirla primero me hubieran retado por no subir durante tres meses xDD... Pero era por no tener inspiración. ¡Me defiendo!, jeje.

Ok, dejo de molestar... Y nuevamente agradezco por haber leído este capi, y todo el fic. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encantan y me hacen felíz, dando a saber que mis ideas no son tan malas como a veces creo...

Besos, nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo n.n


	15. Capítulo 15

**H**ola a todos.

Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí conti en este fic, pero deben entender que la universidad y mi trabajo se me llevan una gran parte del tiempo y fines de semanas. -_-

Y ni contarles que la inspiración no llegaba, jaja.

Bueno, dejando de lado las explicaciones, que espero puedan entender para perdonarme por mi retraso, vengo aquí con una buena noticia... ¡Aquí está la conti! Jeje, ya sé que se dieron cuenta pero tenía que decirlo...

Muchas gracias por haber esperado. También agradezco por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo a lo largo de estos 15 capítulos. Y por supuesto, le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores . n.n

Ok, me dejo de entretenerlos y les dejo leer. Espero que les guste el capi final de este fic.

¡Gracias por todo! Les quiere, Konoha girl

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

.

Capítulo Final

.

.

.

.

Buscó debajo de la cama el zapato negro que le faltaba, aún no lo encontraba. ¿Dónde lo había dejado la noche anterior cuando lo preparó para éste día?

Era imposible que él, Sasuke Uchiha, no pudiese encontrar algo tan inútil como un zapato. Ni que fuera un niño a la espera de la ayuda de su madre para hallar su juguete favorito. Él no era un niño, al contrario, era un adulto de veintitrés años de edad y no en busca de una chuchería.

Suspiró resignado, no podía recordar otro lugar alguno donde pudo haberlo dejado. Fue así que se enderezó y decidió sentarse en la cama, con la vista hacia la ventana. Era un bello día, perfecto para la visita que debía hacer. Dejó de observar el exterior un momento para prestar atención al lado derecho de la cama. Estaba vacío, con una frialdad y carente de presencia. No podría preguntarle a ella, después de todo, ya no estaba con él.

-Maldito zapato – maldijo por lo bajo, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. Debía irse y el idiota no aparecía.

Una traviesa risita se hizo escuchar a sus espaldas, por lo que dejó su acción para enfocar su mirada oscura hacia la personita que se encontraba en la puerta. Y ahí estaba el zapato, en las manos de ella, que no dejaba de sonreír pícaramente.

Era increíble el como habían pasado los años y ella ya tenía seis años. Parecía solo ayer que la tuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos, tan pequeña y frágil, luego de ese horrendo suceso que les había ocurrido al dejar de latir el corazón de Hinata.

Hinata… era igual a ella, no cabía duda. A pesar de la pequeña altura de su hija, el fruto de su amor, era una copia idéntica de su madre. El cabello azulado, pero sólo un tono más oscuro, le caía libremente por la espalda, llegándole hasta la cintura. Su piel, igual que la porcelana la hacía verse como una muñeca. Y sus ojos, de aquel color perlado que siempre miraban cual brillante cuando se dirigían a su padre, cosa que él sabía que era cuando le iría a contar algo que le gustó mucho.

-Papi…– le dijo con su dulce voz parecida a la de un ángel – ¿Buscabas esto? – preguntó sonriendo a la vez que mostraba victoriosa el zapato en sus manos.

-Shinju Uchiha – le llamó con tono serio – ¿Has dejado de jugar?

-¿Yo? – inquirió inocentemente - ¿Jugando?

-Dámelo – le ordenó parándose y extendiendo su brazo en forma severa – Déjate de pequeñeces.

-No – dijo cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una postura desinteresada, podía parecerse a su madre en el exterior, pero por dentro era totalmente distinta.

-Shinju – volvió a llamarle sin bajar el brazo.

-Hmp – fue lo único que escuchó de ella.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, retándose en un duelo de miradas, sin nadie que hablara, sólo silencio. Fue en ese momento que ella hizo un puchero y suspiró rendida, había perdido, cosa que hizo que en él se formara una media sonrisa. Desarmó su pose de niña ofendida y se acercó lentamente a su padre para entregarle lo que le pertenecía. Una vez lo tuvo en su posesión, lo dejó en el suelo y la agarró de la cintura para tirarla en la cama, situación con la que ella empezó a reírse.

Esos juegos terminaban siempre así, no podía enojarse con ella. A pesar de ser una persona sería y fría en el exterior, era una faceta distinta la que su hija conocía, la misma que había hecho su madre luego de conocerla y empezar su relación secreta.

-¡Papá, no! – dijo entre risas, evitando las pequeñas coquillas que él le proporcionaba – Me despeinas y… debemos ir…nos.

-¿Cómo se siente la derrota? – preguntó viendo la gran sonrisa de su hija, sin dejar de jugar con su estómago.

-N-no… no lo… sé – respondió tratando de tranquilizarse – No me has… derrotado, te he dejado… ganar.

-Hpm, no intentes hacerte la sabelotodo – detuvo las cosquillas y le dio la espalda, al fin había encontrado lo que le faltaba para completar su vestimenta. En eso sintió un peso en su espalda, el cual fue seguido por un suave agarre de unos pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por la periferia de su ojo pudo ver como su hija apoyaba el mentón en su hombro derecho.

-Papi arrugó mi vestido – dijo serenamente haciendo un puchero – No quiero que mami se moleste.

Terminó de atarse el zapato y llevó ambas manos hacia las de su pequeña, dándole una pequeña caricia. Cuando giró el rostro para verla la encontró con la mirada baja, pensativa. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿Hinata enojándose porque el vestido negro que llevaba se había arrugado? Ella nunca hubiera hecho tal cosa…

-No digas eso, a tu madre no le molestará. – le explicó apretando suavemente el agarre de sus manos – Ella comprenderá.

-Pero…– sin desarmar aún el abrazo, ella levantó su cabeza y la volteó para dirigir su mirada hacia una de las fotografías que se encontraban encima de la mesa de luz de su padre –… no quiero ir así, no puedo visitar así a…–

-Ya te dije que comprenderá – le interrumpió, él también había fijado su oscura mirada en la fotografía. En ella, estaba Hinata sonriendo tímidamente hacia la cámara, con una mano en su vientre abultado y la otra acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Como pasaba el tiempo, pensar que esa fotografía la habían sacado un mes antes de aquel día…

-¿Es hora de ir? – preguntó la niña, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí – contestó desviando la vista del retrato – Ve a buscar tu abrigo, ya es hora de irnos.

Sintió como el peso que tenía antes ya no estaba. Fue entonces que la vio bajar de la cama y encaminarse hacia la puerta. Una vez solo, respiró profundamente, era raro ir todos los años al cementerio en esa fecha, la misma en la que su hija cumplía años.

Todos los años era lo mismo. Se despertaban, ella era felicitada y recibía un regalo, a la hora comenzaban a alistarse para ir al cementerio; a la vuelta, volvían a la casa, donde sus familiares y amigos los acompañaban para celebrar el cumpleaños de la Uchiha. Aún después de todo, al final, siempre resultaba un lindo día.

-Listo, papi – escuchó a sus espaldas, por lo que se levantó y volteó para dirigirse hacia donde ella se encontraba. Llevaba una liviana chaqueta de hilo que combinaba con la negrura tonalidad del vestido. En su mano también traía algo, los claveles blancos que él había encargado y los cuales habían llegado aquella misma mañana cuando el repartidor se los entregó en la puerta del departamento en donde vivían. – Son muy lindas – expresó ella con una sonrisa a la vez que extendía sus manos hacia él – Y tienen rico perfume. Huele papi.

-Ya lo he hecho, vamos, se nos hace tarde – contestó acariciándole con una mano la cabeza. Se decidió a encaminarse, pero el agarre a una de sus piernas lo detuvo: la pequeña Uchiha se había abrazado fuertemente a él – Shinju, suéltame. – le advirtió.

-No ignores a Shinju Uchiha – le replicó ella mostrando un puchero en su rostro – Huele las flores.

-Ya te dije que…– suspiró pesadamente, no tenían tiempo que seguir perdiendo así que tendría que ceder a su postura. Perfecto, su hija creería que había ganado, y se lo recordaría seguidamente. Se dio la vuelta completamente, una vez ella lo soltase al ver su intención, y bajó un poco la cabeza a la vez que las pequeñas manos elevaban el ramo. Lo olió, y tras una caricia en la parte superior de la cabeza de su hija, volvió a ponerse de pie. – Muy rico, ¿Satisfecha? – la sonrisa en el rostro de ella le confirmó la respuesta. – De acuerdo, ya es hora.

-Sí – contestó seguidamente.

Shinju le dio la mano a su padre para salir de la habitación. Pasaron por el pequeño comedor para recoger las llaves de la casa, las cuales se encontraban a un lado de un retrato donde aparecía una Hinata de diecisiete años. Pensar que esa foto había sido tomada por él antes de saber que serían padres…

-Mami era muy linda – habló la niña mirando a donde su padre hacía – Quisiera ser como ella cuando crezca.

Dejó de observar la fotografía para mirar a su hija, no hacía falta recordarle que ya se parecía a su madre. Le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano para que lo mirase.

-Ya lo eres, te pareces mucho a ella.

-Pero sólo en el exterior – replicó ella suavemente – El tío Itachi dice que por dentro tengo tu mismo humor – pareció ofendida al decir esas palabras.

-No le hagas caso a tu tío – le dijo tomando las llaves del mueble y dirigir a ambos hacia la puerta – Y además, no tiene nada de malo ser como yo. – la pequeña se rió, de la misma forma que su madre solía hacerlo cuando consideraba que algo era gracioso y que no podía demostrarlo ya que podría ofenderlo – ¿Qué es lo que encuentras gracioso?

-Nada, papi – intentó calmar su risa. Inmediatamente tiró de él con intenciones de salir – Vamos, quiero estar con mami.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaban diez minutos viajando por las calles de la ciudad. Al salir de la casa en la que vivían, Sasuke había ayudado a su hija a situarse en el asiento trasero y, junto a eso, a abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. Tras sentarse, encendió en un volumen bajo la radio, la cual se vio opacada con las palabras que provenían de atrás suyo.

Ella no paraba de hablar. Comentaba acerca de cómo sería el día: de lo que había escuchado en el noticiero sobre el pronóstico del tiempo; los regalos que esperaba recibir por parte de los demás invitados; de lo que comerían en su celebración; de qué estaba hecho su pastel de cumpleaños…

La escuchó atentamente hasta cierto punto, el cual fue cuando debió frenar por la luz roja del semáforo. A unos pocos metros, por no decir media cuadra, de su ubicación podía verse claramente la imagen del hospital en donde Shinju había nacido. Un día terrible pero alegre a la vez…

" -_¡El pulso disminuye! La estamos perdiendo."_

¡Qué frase tan nefasta! Con sólo haberla oído sentía que su corazón era el que se detenía.

No había momento en el que no recordara aquella situación. Las voces de los médicos dentro del quirófano anunciando la futura pérdida de una vida, el llanto de un bebé, la cara de su amigo Naruto, la desolación en el rostro de su madre.

"-_¡No tiene pulso, doctor!"_

¿Era necesario recordar aquella frase año tras año al pasar por ese lugar?

Encima de revivir la imagen del doctor saliendo con cara de cansancio y resignación del quirófano. Explicando la situación, palabras que él escuchó a medias. Quería ver a su hijo y a Hinata, a ambos sanos y salvos.

-¡Papá! – le gritó Shinju, sacándolo de sus memorias – La luz cambió… y un auto te toca bocina.

Era cierto, no había reaccionado al cambio del semáforo, y ni siquiera sabía desde cuando estaba inmóvil. Pulsó el acelerador y avanzó, la estructura en la que había estado a una distancia antes pasó por su derecha, quedando bien atrás. Como el recuerdo debería quedar también, pero lo cual no hacía.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor. Su hija se mantenía callada mientras observaba a través de la ventana con una sonrisa, seguramente porque iría a encontrarse con su madre.

.

.

_-Es una niña muy sana – dijo el doctor quitándose la mascarilla para mostrar una cansina sonrisa – Felicidades._

_-Gracias – contestó un cuarto de aliviado ya que sus nervios querían que no se detuviera y siguiera el doctor explicando la situación – ¿Y…Hinata? _

_-Creíamos que teníamos la situación controlada, pero una arteria se rompió y… ha sido mucha sangre…– _

_La mirada preocupada del hombre fue lo último que vio antes de ser abrazado por su madre._

_._

_._

-¡Llegamos! – exclamó la niña al ver a pequeña distancia la entrada al cementerio. – ¡Mira, papi! – pudo ver por el retrovisor como ella estiraba su brazo para apuntar algo – Es el auto del tío.

Era verdad, allí se encontraba el auto de su hermano, pero no estaba solo ya que se lo podía ver a él dentro buscando y recogiendo una cosa.

Estacionaron a media calle y se bajaron. Sasuke le colocó la alarma a su vehículo y tomó la mano de su hija que en vez de avanzar, corría en dirección al Uchiha mayor que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba, seguramente.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío! – gritaba eufóricamente Shinju, como si no lo hubiera visto por años, cuando en realidad había pasado menos de un día. Avanzó más rápido, haciendo que su padre le soltara el agarre para que el otro hombre la tomara entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo andas preciosa? – le saludó Itachi con una sonrisa antes de darle un par de besos en la mejilla – Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias tío – le abrazó en respuesta – Estoy muy bien, ¿Vendrás después a mi fiesta?

-¡Claro linda! La pregunta ofende. – en eso vio a su hermano llegar a su lado – ¿Has perdido algo Sasuke? – sonrió pasando a la niña a un solo brazo para estrechar con la otra la mano del moreno.

-Para nada, sólo… corre rápido. – respondió viéndole hacer a la aludida una sonrisa pícara mientras olía los claveles que llevaba. – Cambiando de tema – volvió a observar a su hermano – ¿Qué haces aquí, solo?

-Hanabi olvidó su abrigo – contestó señalando con un además de su cabeza la prenda que llevaba recostada en un brazo.

-Seis años y siguen sin ser nada. Pero aún así te tiene dominado – comentó el menor con una sonrisa de burla.

-Mejor cállate, Sasuke – espetó el moreno de cabellos largos girando sobre sus pies para dirigirse hacia la entrada – ¿Por qué mejor no entramos? Ya va siendo hora…–

-Sí, quiero ver a mamá – explicó alegremente la niña.

Entraron sin decir más, dentro todo estaba muy calmo. Avanzaron unos cinco minutos en línea recta hasta encontrarse con la figura de la Hyuuga menor arrodillada frente a una tumba. Fue cuando la pequeña Uchiha la llamó que salió del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba. Con una sonrisa los recibió y, junto a una caricia a la lápida delante suyo, se levantó para saludarlos.

Ya no era esa niña de quince años que vio sufrir en esa misma fecha hace seis años. No, había cambiado. El pasar del tiempo le hizo fortalecerse más de lo que era, y hasta había veces en las que hacía gestos similares a los de su hermana, junto a frases que nunca hubiera dicho.

-Hola pequeña – le saludó con un profundo abrazo a su sobrina – Me alegra verte. – la separó un poco de ella para verla bien – ¡Vaya! Te ves más grande. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa!

-Gracias, tía.

Presenciando la escena, Sasuke comenzó a sentirse incómodo. A pesar de haber estado atento antes, había cambiado su actitud y, con ello, comenzado a observar hacia todas partes, a pesar del buen encuentro, algo faltaba en la escena. Algo que la completara a la perfección.

En eso, sintió un toque cálido en su hombro, uno que siempre le gustaba, que le tranquilizaba y, cuando no lo tenía, lo añoraba…

Giró el rostro, y allí la vio. Su Hinata, su esposa, sonriendo de verlo. Él acercó su rostro al de ella para depositar un dulce y corto beso, el cual ella recibió feliz.

La voz de su hija los separó, ambos la vieron. Shinju sonrió al ver a su mamá y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Mami! – le dijo abrazándola fuertemente – Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también, mi vida – le explicó ella con su tierna y tranquila voz, la misma que Sasuke amaba – Pero no te sientas mal, sólo han sido tres horas.

-No importa. Tres horas o cinco minutos, Shinju Uchiha extraña siempre a su mamá – le dijo con un puchero – Y a su hermanito Yu también – finalizó dándole un beso al estómago de su madre, el mismo que llevaba al próximo Uchiha que en esos momentos tenía seis meses.

La mujer de cabellos azulados, y del mismo largo que siempre había conservado, posó dulcemente una mano en la cabeza de su hija, haciendo que ésta agrandara la sonrisa que había adquirido. Por otra parte, Sasuke las observaba, eran la misma imagen con diecisiete años de diferencia.

"_-Mami era muy linda."_ La frase que su hija había dicho al ver la fotografía volvió a su mente. Siempre que pasaba por aquel lugar decía eso, junto a la otra frase que le seguía: _"-Como lo es ahora y lo será siempre"_

Era muy clara la gran admiración y el cariño que tenía por su madre…

Sus dos mujeres dejaron de abrazarse y se acercaron tomadas de la mano a la tumba que los otros dos presentes rodeaban. La menor de las Hyuuga sonrió y extendió la mano al ver a su hermana.

-Gracias por buscar nueva agua para las flores – le dijo al recibir un pequeño florero que su hermana mayor le ofrecía.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo – le contestó gentilmente con un aire materno – Ella se lo merece.

Hanabi depositó sutilmente el florero a un lado de la lápida que tenía el nombre de "Shinju Hyuuga", la madre de ambas hermanas. Ese día era el cual ella había nacido y estaría cumpliendo años, y fue como un hermoso recuerdo que Hinata había querido nombrar a su hija como su madre. Ambas nacidas el mismo día.

La pequeña deshizo el agarre con su madre para colocar dentro del jarrón las flores que había llevado. Una vez terminada su acción, miró hacia la lápida y sonrió alegremente.

-Hola, abuela – comenzó a hablarle frente a la vista atenta de los demás presentes – Soy yo, Shinju, tu nieta que te quiere mucho, aunque no te conozca…–

Continuó hablando un buen rato, sin dejar fuera detalle alguno de lo que había sido el día y de lo que sería la tarde y noche. Sasuke se acercó a su esposa y entrelazó su mano con la suya. Ambos se miraron y volvieron a besarse nuevamente para luego seguir observando a su hija…

.

.

.

.

Tras haber pasado una hora en el cementerio conmemorando a su difunta suegra – a quien no había llegado a conocer – decidieron volver a su hogar para preparar las cosas para el cumpleaños de la niña. Nuevamente se habían detenido por la luz del semáforo a pocos metros del hospital. Era horrible pasar por ahí, un recuerdo que no le parecía mala idea olvidar pero que desistía de irse.

.

.

_-Creíamos que teníamos la situación controlada, pero una arteria se rompió y… ha sido mucha sangre…– comentó el doctor mientras él era abrazado por su madre –… Por suerte hemos podido controlar la hemorragia y en unas horas despertará._

_La frase de alivio que salió de su madre le hizo tranquilizarse, era bueno saber que las cosas no habían ido a peor y que todo se encaminaba por el buen camino._

_-¿Les gustaría ver a la bebé? – preguntó el hombre. Sasuke y Mikoto se separaron, ella lucía una sonrisa que demostraba su respuesta, pero fue Sasuke quien dijo algo totalmente contrario._

_-No – el médico lo miró extrañado, como creyendo que era un insensible – Quiero esperar a que Hinata despierte. Quiero que ambos la conozcamos al mismo tiempo. – la expresión del hombre cambió._

_-Entiendo – sonrió con su contestación – Entonces esperaremos._

.

.

Suspiró cansino cuando vio la luz roja cambiar por la verde. Repetir su mente las escenas previas a la de conocer a su hija lo agotaban. ¿Por qué no quedarse sólo con el recuerdo de cuando la vio? Aquel que vivió cuando Hinata despertó y ambos vieron la imagen frágil de su hija llegar en brazos de la enfermera.

-¡Mira, papi! – gritó Shinju desde el asiento trasero cuando estaban doblando la esquina para llegar finalmente a su casa. – Son el tío Naruto y la tía Ino. Están en la puerta – explicó alegre.

Vio de soslayo a su esposa para ver su reacción, sonreía mientras se frotaba el vientre. Tras volver su atención al camino comprobó con certeza lo que su hija había anunciado: ahí estaban, los dos rubios esperando enfrente de la puerta de entrada; Naruto cargando unas bolsas mientras era renegado por la mujer a su lado, la cual se encontraba comiendo un helado. Cuando se estacionaron a menos de medio metro de ellos, ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para aguardar con una gran sonrisa a que bajaran del auto.

-¡Tíos! – gritó Shinju una vez hubo bajado del auto y corrido a saludarlos. Los aludidos la llenaron de halagos y felicitaciones mientras Naruto le tendía una de las bolsas. – Gracias, tío Naruto.

-Espero que te guste el color, Ino me estuvo regañando porque a ella no. – le explicó el muchacho sonriendo nerviosamente ante la mirada de la nombrada.

-Seguro me gustará – le contestó revolviendo lo que había dentro para sacar un vestido de color crema – ¡Me encanta! – exclamó con gran estupefacción en su rostro y brillo en sus ojos – ¡Gracias!

-Me alegro que te guste – suspiró aliviado el rubio.

Los padres de la niña habían salido finalmente del auto y acercado a los demás. Ino saludó con un enorme y alegre abrazo a su gran amiga, dándole también una caricia a Yu. Una vez se separaran, volvió la atención a su helado, el que tomaba con gran disfrute.

-Si sigues comiendo así te volverás una bola. – le habló Sasuke con una media sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su esposa – Y quizás así tu esposo dejé de quererte.

-¡Cállate, Uchiha! – le recriminó amenazadoramente. Debajo de sus ojos azules se divisaban pequeñas ojeras, las cuales estaban a punto de ser mojadas por lágrimas que atentaban con salir – No sabes lo que es tener antojos a todas horas del día, y mucho menos visitar el baño tantas veces a causa de náuseas. ¿Por qué eres tan insensible?

-C-cariño – la llamó Naruto acercándose a ella – Tranquila, no digas esas cosas. Estás un poco sensible.

-¡Calla! ¿No ves que tiene razón? Me estoy volviendo una bola – comenzó a llorar sin dejar de dar lamidas a su helado – ¡Uchiha insensible! No sabes lo que es estar embarazada.

-C-calma, Ino – la tranquilizó Hinata acariciándole por la espalda. La rubia la miró y dejó de llorar – Sasuke lo sabe, s-sólo lo dice en broma.

Era cierto, él sólo estaba jugando. No era que odiara a la muchacha, al contrario, la estimaba, después de todo era su amiga, además de la esposa de su mejor amigo, por no decir hermano del alma.

Hace seis años que ellos dos estaban juntos, justo luego del nacimiento de Shinju fue que aclararon su relación y la hicieron oficial. Hace apenas dos años que habían decidido casarse, después de haber finalizado con sus respectivas carreras en la universidad. Se llevaban muy bien, y eso le agradaba a Sasuke, ya que se merecían ser felices.

Fue hace unos cuatro meses que ellos habían venido alegres a visitarlos con una gran noticia: iban a ser padres. Inmediatamente lo hubieran dicho habían sido felicitados, e Ino había comenzado a hacerle preguntas a su amiga respecto de lo que serían los meses de gestación.

Era bueno que su felicidad estuviera por completarse con la llegada de su pequeño – o pequeña – Uzumaki…

-Acabamos de llegar – le habló Naruto a su lado, haciendo que volteara a verlo, lucía contento – Fuimos a hacer la primera ecografía, es una niña.

-Felicidades – le respondió.

Cuando Naruto se dirigió rápidamente a abrazar a su esposa que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente fue que se quedó solo. Su hija le llamó con un tirón en el pantalón, era para que la alzara. Una vez en sus brazos ella lo abrazó para quedarse ambos observando la graciosa escena que sucedía frente a sus narices. Hinata se apartó de sus amigos y se acercó a su familia para ser envuelta con un brazo de su marido.

-Si la tía sigue así…– dijo en una voz suave y poco audible la niña, haciendo que sus padres la vieran –… si sigue así…– esbozó una amplia sonrisa –… Será un cumpleaños divertido.

Sus dos mujeres rieron, él sólo sonrió. Ella tenía razón, las hormonas de Ino podrían ocasionar escenas graciosas durante el festejo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.FIN.

* * *

**Nota: **Muchas gracias por haber leído n.n

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que me costó tanto escribir... jeje.

¡Nos vemos! Besos y que anden bien :)


End file.
